Harry Potter and the Newfound Friend
by JacobsSortOfBeautiful
Summary: NEW SUMMARY When Harry discovers a secret about his past he and the gang have to learn to cope with a newfound friend, Emma. Emma just wants to be apart of Harry's life, but a certain Weasley let's her jealousy get in the way of that. HPGW HPOC RWLL RWHG
1. Yes, mum!

A/N- I in no way own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognize are my own creation.

* * *

**_"When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love." by J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._**

* * *

****The great Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, and the hero of the wizarding world was impatiently waiting for his friends and girlfriend outside of Gringott's Wizard Bank. It had been two months since he, with the help of his friends had defeated the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. The skies were finally starting to clear up for Harry. He lived with the closest person he had to a father. That's Remus Lupin, of course. He was finally 17 and rid of his abusive aunt, uncle, and cousin. He was in love with the girl of his dreams and he had the best friends (who obviously couldn't tell time) a bloke could ever hope for. He and everyone else, witch, wizard, and squib was pleased to hear that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be opening its doors once again. Harry and his friends decided to go shopping together. Although the skies were indeed clearing up, Harry couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

Harry was dressed in blue jeans, a plain white tee, a black cap to cover his scar, and sunglasses for his brilliant emerald eyes. These days he couldn't even go out to enjoy the summer sun without being drowned in a sea of paparazzi or being mauled by desperate women. Harry watched as people stared and pointed at his "strange" attire. Harry cursed himself for thinking his outfit would make him inconspicuous rather than the most noticeable thing on Diagon Alley besides the flashing lights coming from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry hated people staring at him. Harry heard hushed whispers from passersby.

"Where are you guys?"

As if on cue Harry noticed a group of teenagers pushing their way through a large crowd outside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"_Excuse me,_" Hermione's unmistakable voice was heard from the emerging crowd.

"Let us through" came Ginny's"

"OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!!!" That had to be Ron.

A couple of shouts, a slap on the back of Ron's head from Hermione (for language, of course), and several pushes later Harry could see his best friends walking toward him. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna each smiled at Harry. Ginny ran to him and gave him an inherited Molly Weasley bone-crushing hug.

"Gin...can't...breathe..."

"Oh sorry, love. I just missed you is all."

"I came to the Burrow for lunch yesterday."

"I know, but it seems like I haven't seen you in years." Ginny stood on her tiptoes and pulled Harry into a much needed kiss. She jammed her tongue into his mouth without warning. Harry loved how aggressive she was.

"AHEM," Hermione coughed.

"Way to kill the mood, Hermione," snapped Ginny.

"It's ok, Gin. Is anyone going to bother to tell me why you guys are so late or not?"

"Well we _would_ have been here on time- early, in fact- if Mr. and Mrs. Snog-a-lot didn't waste so much time. We were at the Burrow and headed out the door when dear Luna tells us all that she forgot her traveling cloak in the room that we share with Ginny. She runs up the stairs and two minutes later she calls for Ron to help her look. So he runs up as well. Twenty minutes later I can't hear any movements from upstairs. I go up to see if everything was alright. I walk in and find them snogging on the bed _I'm_ supposed to sleep on-I hope you know we're switching beds, Luna- anyway we're all sorry, Harry, I know you hate to go out by yourself."

"Oh, well then in that case, nice one Ron," Harry said slapping Ron a high five.

"What can I say? She can't get enough of me," Ron bragged. Luna smacked Ron playfully on the arm.

"You know, Hermione, we've done _more_ than snog on _all _of the beds. So it really doesn't matter where you sleep. I just hope the Scloops don't visit the Burrow," Luna said to Hermione.

"The _what_," Hermione asked her with a heated face.

"You know, they are attracted to the scent of se-"

"Oh, isn't she just the most amazing girl. Luna, why don't we talk about something else? _Anything_ else," Ron said red-faced.

"OH GROSS IN MY BED!!"

"Give it a rest, Hermione. Besides I'm really going to have to disagree with Ron. I think I'm staring at the most amazing girl," Harry said with his eyes boring into Ginny's. Ginny blushed.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said lost in Harry's gaze.

"Ok, ok, enough with all the couple talk. You people make me sick. On a better note, Ginny, I know you wanted new robes, so why don't you and Neville head to Madame Malkin's."

"Oh Merlin, I forgot, Neville was here. Why are you so quiet, Neville?" Harry asked Neville.

"I don't know. Nothing for me to say, really."

"Ok well I'm going to Flourish and Blott's. There are a few books I'd like to read," Hermione continued.

"I'll go with you. There's a book I'm looking for too," Harry said.

"So where are you two going?" Ginny asked gesturing to Ron and Luna.

"They are coming with us to the book store so I can keep an eye on them. Nothing will ever get done if we leave them alone. NO objections, Ron."

"She's right, love. As usual. Let's just go willingly before we see her ugly side," Luna said rubbing Ron's back.

"Whatever," Ron replied scornfully.

"Shall we go then?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah let's head off. If you two finish before us meet us in Flourish and Blott's. And we'll meet you in Madame Malkin's if we finish first."

"I'll miss you," Ginny said taking Harry's hands in hers.

"I'll miss you more," Harry said resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you," Ginny said giving him a peck on the lips.

"I love you more," Harry said caressing her cheek.

"Impossible."

"Is that so?"

"Ok we_ all_ love you both and we will_ all _miss you. Can we just go?" Hermione shouted.

"Ok, hold your hippogriffs (A/N- sorry if I spelled that wrong). We're going," Ginny snapped pulling Neville's arm and walking away.

"Before we go, can I ask Harry just what the FUCK it is he's wearing? This is Diagon Alley, mate, in case you haven't noticed."

"_Language,_ Ronald. Honestly," Hermione chasted.

"Yes _mum_," Ron muttered.

"What was that? If you have something to say I suggest you speak a bit louder for the rest of us to hear," Hermione snapped.

Silence.

"That's what I thought. Here, Harry I packed an extra robe in my bag," Hermione said tossing him a robe.

"Thanks."

"Ok everything's set, everyone's ready. May we _please_ go now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Ok, ok don't get your knickers in a bunch."


	2. DID SOMEONE SAY GABRIELLE?

The group started to walk toward the bookshop. Hermione in front, followed by Harry, and Luna and Ron were walking slowly hand in hand. Hermione whipped around and shouted "RON AND LUNA, WALK IN FRONT OF ME. AND HARRY TAKE OF THAT _RIDICULOUS_ HAT."

"What the fuck is wrong with her today? Is she on her cycle?" Harry asked Ron while snatching the hat off of his head.

When Ron shrugged Luna answered, "Viktor dumped her last night. He said he fancied Gabrielle, Fleur Delacour's sister. Said he didn't even want to remain friends. He was quite brutal. I could tell Hermione wanted to cry, but she's too proud and stubborn, you know how she is."

"Gabrielle? Isn't he a bit old for her?"

"DID SOMEONE SAY GABRIELLE?" Hermione shouted.

"No I said...I...can _tell_ why Ron loves Luna so much. They make a nice couple, don't they?" Harry said trying to hide his fear.

"Humph," Hermione huffed. "We're here. We can all get what we need separately, but _remember_ I am watching you two."

When Hermione walked off Luna said "I suppose she's just gets upset when she sees other couples, so she tries to keep us from doing anything intimate. Just try not to make her mad, Harry."

"Thanks for the heads up. Well, I'll be over there if you need me." Harry waved them goodbye and started walking off. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Ron and Luna run down a deserted aisle.

Harry wasn't going to look for any schoolbooks just yet. He went down an aisle. He looked through a shelf. He picked up a few books that he wanted. _Quidditch: What You Didn't Know by Alec Bullstring, The Perfect Gift For Her by Amelia Norrington, _and_ A Fool's Guide to Women by Dennis Quirvy. _Harry browsed some more and picked up a book called _The Great Accomplishments of Harry Potter by Emily L. Rowlands._ He put it back on the shelf. He looked at the different titles on the shelf. The entire shelf held different books about him by Emily L. Rowlands. '_This old bat probably has nothing better to do than write about me. Get a life, why don't you?'_ Harry thought. Harry took his books and sat at an almost empty table. There was only one occupant at this table. A very attractive blonde with the most mesmerizing eyes.

Harry sat down across from her and opened his Quidditch book. Harry glanced up from his book and looked at the young woman. She was biting the tip of her quill and thinking hard about something. She scribbled something on a piece of parchment, scratched it out, wrote something, and bit on her quill again. Harry couldn't stop looking at her eyes. They were a shade of blue and green. They were big, but that only added to their beauty. They shined like aunt Petunia's newly polished kitchen floor (and that's saying something). He managed to tear his eyes away from her to notice how beautiful and full her lips were. He concluded that this girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _'No, Ginny is the most beautiful girl. She's my girlfriend; I can't start staring at other girls.' _Harry looked back at his book, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. He looked back up and looked at her again. She looked frustrated. She quickly looked up and saw _the_ Harry Potter staring at _her_. Her breathing became hastened. She always wanted to meet him in person and there he was staring at her.

'_Oh no she caught me staring. She might think I'm some kind of freak.'_

She looked up at a sign that hovered all around the store. It said **"Please Keep Quiet in This Store or One of Our Workers Will Be Required to Hex You. Have A Nice Day."** She smiled at Harry and pointed to the sign and mouthed "Hi."

Harry mouthed "Hi." back. She pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and scribbled something on it. The parchment took the shape of a beautiful swan. She placed it on her palm and she blew on it. It gracefully flew over to Harry. It unfolded before him and went back to its flat form. Harry looked down to the note.

_May I ask what you were staring at?_

Harry pulled one if the spare quills out of a cup that was in the middle of the table. He dipped it in ink and wrote under her note

_Oh. It was nothing. Sorry to bother you. _

The note folded back into a swan. She placed her palm up and gestured for Harry to blow. Harry copied her movements and the swan flew back to her. When the note came back his way he read

_Oh no, it's not a bother. I just thought I had ink on my face or something. I'm Emma by the way._

Harry pointed an index finger to the scar on his forehead. She giggled. She had the most beautiful laugh. Was everything about her beautiful? Harry wrote

_I don't usually talk to girls I don't know. Mainly because when I'm spotted by a girl I get trampled. It's nice to meet someone who isn't like that._

She wrote

_Well I'm pretty amazed myself. I'm actually a big, big fan. I'm trying my best not to attack you with questions. I understand how you feel, though. I wouldn't like it if people invaded my personal space like that. It must be really awful for you._

He wrote

_Thanks for...controlling yourself. You've no idea how much I have to put up with everyday._

She wrote

_I understand completely._

He wrote

_I feel like I can open up to you, you know. I must sound ridiculous, but I feel like you get me. Like I know you. My girlfriend can only do so much when it comes to opening up. She hasn't faced what I have and she doesn't live with what I live with. She doesn't go through what I go through. I know she tries her best to help, but that only makes me feel worse._

She wrote

_Wow._

He wrote

_Oh, I'm sorry. You don't want to hear all this rubbish._

She wrote

_No, no. Please tell me. It seems like you just need to let this all out. I'd be honored if I could be the one that understands you. Or at least the girl who can make you feel better._

He wrote

_Well, I really just wish I'd never been born sometimes. All I've ever wanted was to be normal. I've always wanted two parents who loved me. Maybe a sibling or two. I really wish I hadn't seen so many deaths. It just isn't fair that one person can ruin so many lives. I feel so incomplete. Something is missing from my life that I can't quite put my finger on. It can't be anything that I can buy because I have enough money to get anything I really need. I'm missing something and I want to know what it is really badly._

She wrote

_I never knew. I mean, I've read the books and stories, and news articles, but you know words in a book or in a newspaper can't tell you how someone feels. They can't tell you what they want you to think and how they want you to feel, but I don't think they can ever capture the feelings and place them on paper. I know I sound really weird. Is there anything I can do? I know you don't know me, but I want to help._

Harry wrote

_No. You've really done enough. I can't ask anything of you. Thank you._

She wrote

_I have to tell you something. The reason why you feel so connected to me is because I used to be your best friend. When we were babies our mothers were best friends. We were inseparable. When Voldemort killed your parents, you were taken away from me. My mum said I didn't stop crying for days. She said that we had this bond that could never be broken no matter the distance between us. I know things about you that not many people do. Things that you couldn't find out from a newspaper or reference book. I know that you have an apple shaped birthmark on your left inner thigh. I know that you fall asleep easily when someone plays in your hair. I know exactly why you have Auntie Lily's eyes. It's not just an inheritance. Your mum was a Vittorio. A Vittorio is someone who has a child that is destined for greatness. Only a woman can be a Vittorio. Their child is born with the EXACT same eyes. I always wondered why your eyes were so familiar to me. One day I looked in my attic and I found an old picture of us and our mothers. From then on I knew that we'd meet again. It was fate that brought us here today._

Harry read this last note in shock. How was he supposed to respond to this? Was this girl mental? He wasn't really going to take her seriously, was he? Was he?

Emma took something from inside her robes. She placed a piece of paper face down and slid it across the table to Harry. He picked it up and flipped it over. Harry almost fainted. He couldn't breathe. It was a picture of Harry and Emma. Emma wore a red sweater that said in blue letters "Friends Forever" and Harry wore a blue sweater that said in red letters "Love Eternal" and on each sweater had E&H and their birthdates on them. They were born on the same exact date. Is that freaky or what?

Harry's mouth was dry. He looked down at the picture then up at Emma. Then back to the picture and up at Emma again. There was no denying it now. Another note flew to him.

_I can explain things better if you come talk with me outside._

* * *

**_"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." _by J.K. Rowling,_ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._**


	3. Her

**Previously**

"**_I can explain things better if you come talk with me outside."_**

* * *

****"**_Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born."_ By ****Anaïs Nin**

* * *

All Harry could do was nod. Emma collected her things. And Harry left his books at the table. Harry's mind kept telling him to come to his senses, but his feet told his mind to shut the fuck up. Harry didn't care about what he may have been getting himself into. He didn't care about anything anymore. The only thing he cared about at the moment was Emma and what she had to say. He followed her through the several aisles and found Ron pinning Luna against a wall, doing Merlin knows what. She led the way through the door and the moment they were out in the sunlight she dropped her bags and wrapped Harry in a hug that was long overdue. To both of their surprises Harry didn't pull back. He liked the way she smelled. Neither one of them said anything for a long time until she pulled away from him and said "I'm sorry, I just really needed to do that. I've been waiting for that ever since you left." This was the first time Harry had heard her speak. Her voice was very soft and misty. A voice that Harry had never heard anything like. He liked it. It was different.

"So, we were really best friends, huh?"

"The best."

"Do you remember my mum?"

"Oh Merlin, yes. I have loads of pictures of us, but that one I carry around with me every day. You can have it if you'd like. I remember seeing you every single day up until you left. My mum told me that when I was upset, Auntie Lily would bring you over and I'd be fine. That was quite unusual for children younger than one year old. That's how she knew we had that special bond. She told me so many stories. We had our first sign of magic on the same day. I was crying because I accidentally threw one of my stuffed animals out of the crib we shared and I started to cry because I couldn't reach it and you levitated it to me. Then I stopped crying. And you used to be afraid of the dark and one night the power went off and you got scared and I turned the lights back on using magic so you wouldn't be scared."

"You remember all of this?"

"Well, most of it, yes. But our mother's kept baby books. Yours was destroyed on that night your parents were killed. I still have mine, though."

"I can't believe this. How come I've never seen you around Hogwarts, then?"

"I went to Beauxbatton's. My mum got a job as an artist for muggle children's books. My mum was muggleborn, just like yours. Oh, they were the best of friends. They had so much in common. Just like us. I've decided now that I'm of age that I'm going to transfer to Hogwarts this year."

"So then we'll be closer. That's great!"

"You want to be friends with me? I was getting the impression that you thought I was mental."

"Well at first I did, but now it all makes sense. Everything. The emptiness I felt. It wasn't the fame and stalkers or the rude reports in the papers. I felt empty inside because I was missing you. I can't believe this. I can't wait for you to meet all of my friends. They'll love you. You and Ginny will definitely be good friends. Gin is my girlfriend. Hermione can be bossy, but you'll learn to love her. Luna is kind of weird, but the metal things she says just makes you love her on their own. Ron is my best mate. He's been with me through the good and the bad. Neville can be a bit of a klutz, and he's rather shy. You'll have to get used to him as well. That's it really."

"I'd love to meet them. Oh, Harry, I've waited for this for too long." Emma pulled Harry into another hug and shed a single tear of joy. Harry wiped away and smiled at her the biggest smile he could muster.

"Luna, Ron and Hermione are in the bookstore. Would you like me to introduce you now?"

"That sounds great. I want to know everything about you and that includes your friends."

"Ok, stay right there. I'll bring them out."

"Ok."

Harry dashed back into Flourish and Blott's and searched around frantically for the aisle he had seen Ron and Luna in. They were still glued together by the mouths. Harry grabbed Ron's robes and wrenched them apart.

"What the bloody hell? Oh it's you, Harry. I thought you were Hermione for a second. I'm kind of busy here, mate."

"This is serious. Follow me. No questions. Do you know where Hermione is?"

"Uh, I think that's her over there." Ron pointed past Harry to a table with Hermione as its only occupant.

"Come on. Hurry"

Ron and Luna practically ran to keep up with Harry. When they reached Hermione she had quite a few books scattered across the table. They had titles like _Learn to Let Him Go, He Dumped Me, Hexes for Your Exes, _and_ Just Get Over Him. _

"Hermione, come with me now. I need to introduce you all to someone."

"But Harry I was just-"

"Come _on._" Harry yanked Hermione by the arm so hard he could have ripped it out f its socket.

"Ow. Ok I'm coming just let me-"

"No there's no time. Hurry"

Hermione left her books on the table and jogged with Ron and Luna to keep up with Harry.

"What's going on?" she asked Luna.

"I have no idea. Maybe his brain's been invaded by Holpos. I'll have to check his nostrils later on."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Harry, slow down," Ron called. Harry stopped at the door. Ron, Luna, and Hermione could see someone through the large glass window with their back toward the door.

When they all caught up to Harry at the door Ron whispered to Harry, "She has a nice bum."

"You have a girlfriend, Ron."

"I know, but I'm free to look, aren't I?"

"Harry, who could be so important that you had to drag us through the bookstore?" Hermione asked breathlessly

"Her," he said pointing to Emma. "I'll explain everything in a few moments."

The four walked out the door of Flourish and Blott's. Harry called to Emma and she turned around with her beautiful smile perfectly in place.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!! AHHHH!!!" That unexpected shriek sounded too familiar to Harry. He was expecting some crazy girl to come out of a shrub and attack him. He was so wrong. That shriek came from one Hermione Granger.


	4. I trust it, I trust her

**PREVIOUSLY**

**"OH MY GOODNESS!!! AHHHH!!!" That unexpected shriek sounded too familiar to Harry. He was expecting some crazy girl to come out of a shrub and attack him. He was so wrong. That shriek came from one Hermione Granger**.

* * *

"THAT'S EMILY LILY ROWLANDS. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione ran past Harry and straight to Emma.

The three followed her. "How do you know each other?" Harry asked.

"We don't. She's my favorite author. Oh Merlin, Emily I am a _huge_ fan. Could I please have an autograph? Please, it would mean so much."

"Sure. A friend of Harry's is a friend of mine."

"You're an author? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked astonished. He instantly remembered seeing all those books on the shelf back in the store. He felt a little bit of guilt for judging her the way he did.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to judge me until you realized what we meant to each other. I didn't want you to think I was a know-it-all or a rich snob."

"Oh, Emma, I'd never think that."

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but...what the hell is going on?"

"LANGUAGE, Ronald. If I have to tell you one more time you'll regret it. She's never met us and we want to make a good impression."

Hermione turned to Emma and said, "Excuse him. What he meant was, how do you and Harry know each other?"

"Well it all started when..." (A/N- I really don't want to type it all again)

She told them the whole story. About their friendship. About her mother's death in the war. About she and Harry's first signs of magic. She told them about their bond and their birth dates. She told about Harry's mother being a Vittorio. Harry showed them the picture. She told them everything.

"Oh Harry, there's something else. Before my mum died I promised her I'd give you something. When we were first born it was quite obvious what our relationship would be like. Our parents bought us two rings. They were going to give them to us on our 17th birthdays. As long as we both wear these rings if we touch the ring with our index fingers and say the others name, we'll be instantly transported five feet away from the other. I wear them both around my neck." Emma unhooked a gold chain from around her neck and removed the two rings that were attached to it. She handed one of them to Harry. It was silver with an exquisite blue stone. Inscribed inside the stone was a silver E. Emma's was the same except her stone was red and had a silver H.

"Blue is my-"

"Favorite color? I know." Harry slid the ring onto his right ring finger. Perfect.

"Those are really nice. They must have cost a fortune." Hermione said lost inside Harry's ring. "Oh where have my manners gone? I'm Hermione Granger, one of Harry's four-well five now- best friends. It's wonderful to meet you Emily," Hermione said extending her hand out.

"Oh, please. Call me Emma," Emma said ignoring Hermione's hand and giving her a hug instead.

"Hello. I'm Ron Weasley. Best friend number two," Ron said extending out his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you, Ron," Emma said ignoring his hand too. She pulled him into a friendly hug. Ron had a goofy smile on his face that only Harry noticed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"And I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm Ron's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you. Oh my goodness you poor thing. Your face is infested with Chowlicks. They're harmless, though. They're invisible, but you're showing all the symptoms. My father knew the cure for them, Merlin rest his soul. He also died in the war. Well anyway, it's so wonderful you'll be attending Hogwarts this year."

Harry mouthed to Emma "I told you."

Emma giggled. "It's so good to meet you, Luna. All of you, but Harry, where is this girlfriend of yours. Forgive me, but she was the one I was most anxious to meet."

"Who wants to meet me?"

Emma turned around to find a curious red-head eyeing her suspiciously followed by a tall round-faced boy with dark hair, hanging his head.

"Oh, hello, my name is Emma Rowlands. You must be Ginny Weasley." Emma offered Ginny a hand to shake.

Ginny ignored it and said, "Hi. Harry, who is she?"

"It's quite a long story, love. I've just met Emma here in Flourish and Blott's. She was actually my best friend when we were infants up until I was sent to live with the Dursley's."

"Infants? Isn't that a bit young to even know what a best friend is?" Ginny inquired.

"Well yes, but that's the special part. Harry and I share a very rare bond that not many people have. When we're apart, especially for so long, we each feel a certain emptiness that can only be filled by being near one another." Emma said.

"I see. I've never heard of this type of...bond. Harry, may I speak with you privately."

"Sure. I'll be back, Emma. Why don't you all take the time to get to know each other a bit more? Then we can catch up."

Ginny pulled Harry around a corner and said, "Where'd you get that ring?"

"Emma gave it to me. It's marvelous, isn't it? If I touch it with my index finger and say her name I'll be transported five feet away from her."

"WHAT? Harry, this can't be serious."

"What? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that some attractive prissy princess comes out of nowhere and feeds you these lies and you've all gone mental. I mean, Hermione even fell for it."

"What? Gin, it's true. Everything is true."

"Harry, this doesn't make any sense. She's lying to you. How do you know she isn't another gold digging groupie?"

"Don't talk about her like that. I can't believe you. Everything she says is true. It all makes perfect sense. She knows so many things about me."

"Just because she did her homework before stalking you into a store, doesn't mean that she's being honest."

"Gin, what's my favorite color?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Just answer the damn question. What is my favorite color?"

"I don't know. Green?"

"This isn't a guessing game. You don't know my favorite color, but she does."

"So, she took a lucky guess."

"What puts me to sleep easily? Where is my birthmark? Can you tell me the EXACT reason why I have the same eyes as my mother?"

"No, I can't."

"I know you can't, but Emma can. Explain to me how it's possible that she knows these things, but you don't. How is she lying?"

"Harry, if you love me you will kick her sorry arse to the curb."

"That's not fair."

"What do you want to be with her now? Do you have intimate feelings for her?"

"Ginny, how could you think that? I do not want her like that. You're my girlfriend. How could you say something like that?"

"I don't know. I just don't trust this, okay?"

"No it's not okay because I trust it. I trust her. We all do except you. The person I needed to like her most. You didn't even let her finish explaining this."

"I don't need her to explain it to me. I just don't like her."

"Why not?"

"I just DON'T!"

"Well that's not good enough. You'll have to accept her. Here, maybe this is explanation enough." Harry shoved the picture that Emma had given to him into Ginny's chest and walked away leaving Ginny to just stand there and look dumbfounded at the picture.

* * *

**_"No person is your friend who demands your silence, or denies your right to grow." _By ** **Alice Walker**

* * *

**  
**


	5. I know she loved you

**PREVIOUSLY**

**"Well that's not good enough. You'll have to accept her. Here, maybe this is explanation enough." Harry shoved the picture that Emma had given to him into Ginny's chest and walked away leaving Ginny to just stand there and look dumbfounded at the picture.**

* * *

"Back so soon, Harry. Everyone was just telling me about Hogwarts. You know, what I should expect. Wait, where's Ginny?" 

"Emma, can I talk to you in private?"

"Yes, of course."

Harry and Emma took a few steps away from the group where they wouldn't be overheard.

"She doesn't want us to be friends, does she?"

"How'd you know?

"I can tell when someone doesn't like me. I just hope I didn't cause any tension between you two."

"It isn't your fault she's being a bitch."

"Harry, don't talk about her like that. I'm sure she's wonderful. Would you like me to talk to her for you?"

"I don't know if that would make the situation better or worse, but you could give it a shot."

"I'll try Harry. I really want things to work between us." She kissed Harry on the cheek and walked past him and around the corner where Ginny was.

"Ginny?" Emma called/

"What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to know what was bothering you and if I could help you in any way."

"Well you're bothering me and you can help by taking your ugly face back to your mother's ass crack. Back where you belong. You're not wanted here."

"My mum's dead."

"Well then maybe you should go back to hell."

"Ginny, why do you hate me so?"

"I hate you because you're a worthless gold digging bitch who won't seem to go away."

"Ginny, I'm financially set. I don't mean to seem cocky, but I have enough money so that my great- great- great -great -great grandchildren won't ever have to work for a living."

"You're lying. All you want is Harry's inheritance and the ability to gloat."

"I am a famous writer for Merlin's sake."

"I've never heard of you."

"Well Hermione has. She just told me she was a huge fan and asked me for an autograph. Just tell me what's really bothering you. I want to help you. You've been crying. What's wrong?"

"You don't even know me."

"You're still Harry's girlfriend. As long as you're in his life, you'll be in mine and I don't like conflict. I was actually hoping we could become friends."

"Friends? Me and you? Let me tell you one thing. I don't like you. And I know that if it's not money or fame you want from Harry, it's his heart you want. He loves ME, so you're wasting your time."

"Yes, I do want his heart, but not that way. I'm his friend. He needs me and he needs you."

"He doesn't need you. What would he want with a slut like you?"

"GINNY, THAT IS ENOUGH!!! WE'RE **OVER**!!!" Harry looked as if he were about to explode.

"Harry, no. Don't do this," Emma pleaded.

"No, Em. I can't be with someone who would treat another person this way. I can't be with a girl who would talk to you like that. I heard everything. I can't be with someone like her."

"Harry, no. You can't mean that. I love you," Ginny begged.

"No, you don't love me."

"Is this because I don't know where your damn birthmark is? Or because I don't know your favorite color."

"No. It's because you don't know how to grow up. Let's go, Emma." Harry tugged at her hand and led her around toward the corner. Before they turned, Emma looked at Ginny with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she pleaded to Ginny. Ginny gave her the worst glare possible.

"Harry, I didn't want this," Emma said once they were away from Ginny's earshot.

"I know you didn't. You're too sweet for your own good. I just couldn't stand to hear her talk to you like that."

"Harry, I know she loved you."

"Yeah, she did."

"And I know you loved her. I've just ruined another person's life. I feel so terrible, Harry," Emma said with rivers of tears streaming down her face. Harry pulled her close and into a hug. She cried her big, beautiful eyes out into Harry's chest.

"Shhh...Shhh. Everything will be fine. I promise I'll try to work things out with her and everything will be alright. I promise."

"Really? Oh that's great. But I hope you're not doing this for me. I want you to do this because you want to."

"I want to do it. I've just realized how much I want her back," Harry said. He knew deep down that he would always love Ginny. He knew he couldn't just dump her like that.

* * *

**_"Why love if losing hurts so much? We love to know that we are not alone."_ By C. S. Lewis**

* * *


	6. Go to her

**PREVIOUSLY**

**"I want to do it. I've just realized how much I want her back," Harry said. He knew deep down that he would always love Ginny. He knew he couldn't just dump her like that.**

* * *

"Go to her," Emma said to him.

"Thanks," Harry said giving Emma a warm smile. This girl was too sweet for words. Not to mention she's drop dead gorgeous. But Harry tried to make sure he didn't notice that. Harry retraced his steps back to Ginny, leaving Emma to sit and wait.

"Gin?" Harry called.

"Yes," She muttered. She sounded depressed to Harry. He suddenly felt a bit of guilt for dumping her.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh. And I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No worries. I suppose your precious _EM_ is expecting you. Am I right?"

"See? That's exactly why I dumped you. You have a nasty attitude. Emma is the one who convinced me to come and talk to you."

"So you only came to talk to me because SHE told you to? Predictable, Harry. So predictable. If you don't want to be here just go to her."

"No, I wanted to come. I want you back. There's no me without you. You know that"

"Really?"

"Yes, but as of today, there's no me without Emma either. Can you accept that?"

Ginny hesitated when she said, "I suppose I am going to have to, aren't I?"

"Only if you wish to be with me."

"I'd do anything for you. Even if I don't want to. I promise I'll learn to love her as you do."

"Thank you so much. She means so much to me. So do you. The two most important people in my life. I love you so much."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Harry said. This was going to wok out great. It had to.

Ginny emerged from around the corner hand-in-hand with Harry. Emma beamed at the two of them.

"Harry, I think I should apologize to Emily. Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure, play nice you two," Harry said to the both of them, but staring Ginny directly in the eye.

"Just go," Ginny said.

Harry kissed Emma on the cheek, not noticing Ginny's scowl. He kissed Ginny on the lips and waved them off.

"Give me a hug," Ginny demanded. Her tone was quite forceful and wasn't very nice at all, though Emma obliged. Ginny wrapped her arms around Emma and said, "Smile, so Harry will think we're making up. Are you smiling?" Emma nodded. "Now listen to me. When I said I didn't like you, I meant it. I can't believe I fell for your little trick to get Harry to dump me, but trust it will never happen again. Harry and I are together forever, and he and everyone else may buy your act, but I don't. This isn't over."

"What? I-"

"Shut up. Keep smiling and _listen_. Is Harry looking this way?" Emma nodded. Ginny pulled back, smiled at Emma, wiped a fake tear from Emma's eyes, and pulled her close again. "We'll let him think we're civil, but you're not here to stay for long. Enjoy him while you can."

"No, that's not what I-"

"Shut _up_."

Ginny turned around and took a look at Harry. He was walking back up to them.

"Watch your back," Ginny said with the most horrifying smirk Emma had ever received.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU"VE FORGIVEN ME EMMA! I KNOW WE'LL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS," Ginny said rather loudly. Loud enough for Harry to hear, at least.

"You've made up I see. Getting on well?"

Ginny gave a threatening look to Emma.

"Of course we are. I think we just started off at the wrong foot, is all. Ginny admitted that she was just a bit jealous. I was more than happy to accept her apology. Let's just put this all behind us."

"Gladly," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Harry, I'm a bit tired, can you take me home?" Ginny asked. The farther they were for Emma, the better.

"Sure."

"Actually...Is Remus still on vacation with Tonks?"

"Yes, why?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes at Harry.

"OH! Would you like to come home with me, then?"

Ginny nodded.

"Em, we're leaving. Can we drop you off somewhere?"

"Oh no, no, I'm fine. You two have a wonderful night." Emma turned to leave.

"Wait," Harry said separating himself from Ginny. He grabbed Emma's arm. "When am I going to see you again?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Why don't you come over tomorrow? I'll invite everyone over and we can all just sit around and get to know you better. There are a few more people I'd like to introduce you to."

"I'd like that, Harry."

"Bring some overnight clothes, everyone will sleep over. It'll be great."

"Thanks, Harry. I rarely ever get to go out. Seeing as I'm always writing."

"'Use your ring around six o' clock. Until tomorrow, my lady," Harry said kissing her hand.

"Oh and tell Hermione I'll bring her some of my books that I wrote that I didn't want to publish. I'll autograph them for her and she'll be the first person to ever read them besides me. See you, Harry. Ginny. Tell everyone else I said goodbye."

Emma turned and walked away.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and they walked in the other direction.

"So, my love. How do you think tomorrow will go?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, love. We'll have to wait and see." Ginny said with a hint of deception in her voice. Harry was oblivious to this, of course.

* * *

**_"Nothing in the world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity." _By Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.  
**


	7. He has to learn to commit

**PREVIOUSLY**

**"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, love. We'll have to wait and see." Ginny said with a hint of deception in her voice. Harry was oblivious to this, of course.**

* * *

After Harry and Ginny had said their goodbyes to everyone and invited them all to sleep over the next day they left them on Diagon Alley to finish their shopping. Harry and Ginny side along apparated to Grimmauld place. Harry carried Ginny up the stairs to his bedroom. Ginny being her forceful self pushed him into a chair and straddled his lap. They snogged for a long while until they both had to stop to breathe.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you do that?" Harry asked panting and gasping for air.

"Do what? You mean this?" Ginny ran her small fingers along the zipper of Harry's jeans. "Did I ever tell you how much I love doing it for you?"

"I love you, Gin."

"You better," Ginny giggled. "I love you too. Promise you'll never leave me again?"

"I can't promise that." Ginny gave him a disbelieving look. She looked rather offended.

"Wh-"

"No, let me finish. I can't promise that I'll never leave you. I can promise, though, that I will never stop loving you. No matter what happens between us I will always keep a place for you in my heart. You will always be my best friend and I'll do anything for you."

"I thought Emma was your best friend."

"Me and Emma are different than me and you. We share a different kind of friendship than the one I have with you. I mean, you have always been there for me. I just met Emma this afternoon. Understand?"

When realization struck Ginny she said, "Yes. You love us both in different ways. You've loved me longer and we've stuck together through everything and that is why we're not only lovers, but best friends as well. Emma, on the other hand is new to you and you want to see where this new friendship takes you. You don't know her well enough but your heart tells you to love her." Ginny understood that Emma _did_ want Harry's heart, but not in the way she thought earlier. The way Harry's heart tells him to love Emma is the same way Emma's heart tells her to love Harry. A rush of guilt had just flooded over Ginny. She had to apologize to Emma. And this time she had to mean it.

"Exactly. I couldn't even put that into words. I think I have found true love in you, Ginny."

"You know what I think, Harry?"

"What?"

"I think...I think..."

"You think?"

"I think you're lucky to have found Emma today. She's wonderful."

"Yeah, she is."

"I think I truly understand where she fits with us. I think I know why you need her. I'm sorry about my behavior today."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I was childish. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I already have."

That night Harry did not fall asleep. Harry was indeed tired from the day's events. He knew he had to rest so he could plan the get together for his friends. He wanted to sleep. He really did, but he couldn't. His eyes would close, but he was still in his consciousness. He tossed and turned, but he couldn't sleep. Harry looked out the window and saw the sun rising. He sat up and leaned against the headboard of his bed. Harry looked down and saw a slumbering Ginny lying beside him. Harry pulled the covers up over his legs and pulled Ginny's head onto his lap. Ginny never woke up, of course. She was definitely Ron's sister. She slept exactly like him, minus the snoring and drool. Harry used one hand to run it through Ginny's flaming locks. He used the other to run his fingers along her right ear. This was what Harry did whenever he and Ginny would curl up together on a sofa and watch muggle TV. Or when they would sit around and talk about nothing important.

"Having fun, love?" Ginny asked keeping her eyes closed and taking in the feel of Harry's hands on her.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. Don't be sorry. You know I like it when you do that."

"Are you hungry? I can get you something."

"No, I'll get it. What would you like?" She said opening her eyes.

"Umm...surprise me."

"Now that I can do." Ginny gave Harry a kiss and got out of bed. She walked over to the window and picked up her bra. When she put in on she walked over to the door and found her knickers. She put those on and went to Harry's wardrobe. She threw on one of his large tee shirts and a pair of gray sweat pants.

"Hey, those are mine," Harry said.

"So what. They look better on me anyway."

"Can't argue there."

Ginny smiled and blew him a kiss.

Ginny walked down a series of halls and steps on her way to the kitchen. She started walking around in search of a frying pan.

"Bloody age restrictions. I can't wait until my fucking birthday and I can do magic whenever I damn well please and if I feel like feeding my boyfriend I can magic him some food. Where are the frying pans? THIS KITCHEN IS TOO BIG. I CAN'T FIND A BLOODY FUCKING THING!!!"

"Ex-Excuse me Miss Wheezy."

Ginny whipped around, eyes shooting daggers at whoever had dared to interrupt her when she was throwing her bitch fit. Her face softened when she saw Dobby the House Elf approaching her timidly.

"Oh, sorry Dobby. I didn't know anyone was in here."

"Miss Wheezy, Dobby has some news to share with you that concerns Mister Potter."

"Concerning Harry? What is it Dobby?"

"Well as you already know, Dobby has chosen to work here for Mister Potter and serve him until the new school year starts. I cook and clean up for him and Mister Lupin , but Mister Potter does not know that Dobby checks in on him every night."

"You 'check in' on him?"

"Yes, you know, to see if the fire in his fireplace needs another log or to see if the window needs to be closed or opened. To see if his pillow needs adjusting or if his blankets need to be pulled up."

"Oh, I understand."

"Please, Miss Wheezy, you must not let him know this. Dobby is afraid Mister Potter will be angry with Dobby."

"Ok. I won't tell."

"Thank you. Well that wasn't what I had to tell you. When Dobby went to master Potter's bedroom last night and when Dobby cracked the door open I saw that he was not asleep. I checked every ten minutes last night and every time he was wide awake. The last time I checked you had already woken up so I decided not to check anymore."

"Wait, Harry didn't sleep last night."

"No, miss. He did not get so much as a wink of rest last night. He tossed and turned, but never fell asleep. Dobby is worried that something is terribly troubling Mister Potter."

"Okay, thanks Dobby. I'll find out what's bothering him."

"Thank you, miss. Is there anything you'd like Dobby to do for you while he is here?"

"Well, I'm having a hard time with breakfast. I can't seem to find anything."

"Say no more. Dobby will make breakfast for you and Mister Potter."

"Oh, thank you. I probably would have been here for hours searching for a pan."

Ginny walked into Harry's bedroom with a tray of food in her hands.

"Harry when we get older and are newly weds looking for a flat of our own you have to promise me that the place we choose to live in has a small kitchen."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't think you've noticed how enormous that kitchen is downstairs. We'll need something smaller if you expect me to cook for you. You have to thank Dobby for your food because I couldn't find a damn thing in there."

Harry chuckled and said, "Nah, I don't think you'll have to worry bout the size of the kitchen."

"Why not?"

"Because Dobby follows me everywhere I go. As long as he's there we'll never go hungry."

"That's true," Ginny said handing Harry his plate of food. She walked around to her side of the bed and got in with her plate. "I figured we'd have breakfast in bed this morning," she said.

"Good idea, I don't feel like having Dobby fussing over me this morning."

"He's really attached to you, you know."

"Yes, I know. I don't have the heart to tell him to scram, so I just put up with him."

After a long silence Ginny said, "This bed is so comfortable. I feel like I could lay here forever. Do you sleep well in it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good."

"I slept, like a baby last night. How about you. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes."

"Harry, are you lying to me?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

"I am not lying. Why is this so important? We're talking about a bed."

"You _are_ lying and it _is_ important. We're not talking about the bed anymore. This is about you getting enough sleep."

"I slept fine. Can we drop this now?"

"Why do you have bags under your eyes, then? Can you stop trying to hide whatever it is you don't want to tell me? I'm trying to help you."

"I don't know what's bothering me. All I know is that last night my body wouldn't shut down. My eyes were starting to weigh tons, but I couldn't sleep. Are you happy now?"

"No, I am not happy. Something is wrong and I can't help you. Why would this make me happy?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, okay? Come here." Harry took the empty plate out of her hand and placed it on the end table with his. Ginny rested her head on his lap and he started to run his hands through her hair again. "I don't know why I can't sleep, but I don't want you to worry. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but you would tell me if you knew what was wrong, right?"

"Of course."

"No more secrets, okay?"

"I promise. I just didn't want you to get worked up about nothing."

"What time is it? We have to get ready for the party."

"Almost noon."

"So we have about six hours."

"I guess I should go home and get ready."

"No, don't leave."

"I need to shower and get dressed."

"You don't need six hours."

"Okay, I'll stay, but what are we supposed to do?"

"Well I can think of a few things we can do to kill time."

Ginny got up swiftly and pushed Harry so that he could lie on the bed. She jumped on top of him. Well I think we all know what happens next folks.

"Shit. Harry it's 4:50 I have to go."

"Already."

"Yes. Get up."

"No, let's just stay here forever."

"Yeah sure and then when Emma comes she can just join us, huh? DON'T answer that."

Harry laughed and said, "I guess I should take you home so that you'll have enough time to get ready."

"Yeah, I think you should."

"Don't you think we should put on clothes first?"

"Let's just go stark naked and when we arrive at my house my whole family can see us in all of our naked glory."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Where's my underwear? Did you see where I threw it?"

"The black thong is over by the desk and I think the bra is under the bed. Where are my boxers?"

"Umm...over by the door. How do our clothes end up scattered around the room if we've been in the same spot for hours?"

"I dunno. Maybe they're magic."

"Yeah, right or maybe we shouldn't throw them around anymore. Can I keep those sweats and that tee? I don't want to wear my clothes right now."

"That's my favorite shirt, Gin."

"Please?"

"No way."

"Pretty please with chocolate frogs on top?"

"Oh fine, but if I see a skirt of yours I like I'm taking it."

"Deal. Are you ready, then?"

"Yep."

"Oh, don't apparate us to my room. Ron and Luna are probably in there doing God knows what."

"Ha-ha. Fine."

Ginny wrapped Harry in a hug and Harry apparated them to the Burrow. They ended up in the living room and found Ron with his arms tightly wrapped around a girl. Their lips were locked and it didn't look like they planned on releasing each other for a long time. If it weren't for the loud _Crack_ that Harry and Ginny had made when they arrived, the couple probably wouldn't have turned around to reveal the girl's face. That girl was not Luna, but a very flushed Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Ron.

"Umm... I-I think we should go, Gin," Harry said.

Ginny's nostrils flared and she glared at Hermione.

"What the FUCK were you doing with my brother, Granger?"

"Oh, it's 'Granger' now, is it?"

"Answer the damn question."

"Gin, it isn't that serious," Ron said.

"Isn't that serious? You have a _girlfriend_. What the hell is wrong with you?" Ginny asked.

"Luna understands me. She knows I love her, but she also understands that I have needs that she can't always take care of. I need someone knew every once in a while."

"I can't believe this shit. Hermione, how could you do this to Luna? She's our best friend."

"She's okay with it. She said as long as Ron is happy she doesn't care what we do."

"Is she fooling around with other people too?" Ginny asked

"No. She said all she needs is me to make her happy." Ron answered.

"I can't believe this shit."

"Look, Luna is okay with it so just mind your damn business, Ginny. Don't forget who the older sibling is," Ron said taking a stride toward Ginny. He easily towered over her, but the Weasley in Ginny made her just as big as him. Hermione tried to pull Ron's arm, but he wrenched it free.

Ginny stood on her tiptoes and said to Ron, "Let's get one thing straight. Luna _is_ my business, _big_ brother."

"Ron, love, let's just go. We don't need this."

Ginny took a step back from Ron and walked over to Hermione. She said, "Oh I'll give you what you need." She raised her hand and struck Hermione so hard across the face that she left a hand print that she was sure wouldn't go away for hours.

Hermione just stood there with her hand raised to her cheek.

"Wench," Ginny said as she passed Hermione on her way to the steps.

Harry was in shock. He didn't know if he should feel bad for Luna or if he should feel bad for Hermione. He didn't know if he should be angry with Ron, or if he should feel sorry for him. Harry prayed that no one would ask him to get involved.

"Harry, mate, you understand the situation, don't you? You don't think there's a problem as long as Luna is fine with it, do you?"

_'Shit' _Harry thought.

"I think you have a serious problem here. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go say goodbye to my girlfriend and set up for the party."

"You're still throwing it? Even with all of this tension?" Hermione asked still touching her now swollen cheek.

"Listen what you guys do is not my business and I am not involved in this. Therefore, I am not going to let the quarrels of a couple get in the way of my fun and ruin everything. You two _will_ be there."

"Okay, we'll come, but with Ginny there I don't know how much fun you'll be having."

"I don't need all of you to have fun. The whole point of this party is for us to get to know Emma. It is now 5:25 and I need to get ready."

"Bye, Harry. We'll see you at you're place, then."

"Bye."

Harry followed Ginny's path up the stairs and saw that her bedroom door was ajar. He could hear the conversation Ginny was having with Luna.

"Why are you letting them do this, Lu?" Harry heard Ginny say.

"I j-just want Ron to be h-happy." Luna was crying.

"Yes, I now, but is he worth all of this. You say his happiness brings you happiness, but you can't feel good about him being with other people, can you?"

"No, but I don't want to lose him. I'm afraid that if I tell him how I feel about this, he'll leave me and find someone else who w- won't mind. I love him so much and he's breaking my heart every day."

"Then go tell him this. If he really loves you he'll cut this shit out."

"No, I don't want to take any chances. I'll just stop being selfish and let him do what he wants."

"He's the selfish one. Not you. Tell him"

"I'M NOT HIS MUM! HE'S A BIG BOY AND HE CAN DO WHAT HE WANTS!"

"No, Lu. If he wants to be in a relationship he can't shag everything with a fucking vagina. He has to learn to commit."

"I appreciate you wanting to help, but I have everything under control."

"How is allowing your boyfriend to cheat on you control? I give up, Lu. I had no idea this was the sick kind of relationship you were looking for when you asked me to help you get Ron to like you. I hope you find some happiness somewhere in this." Ginny went through her drawers and picked out an outfit to where for the party. She opened the door to her room and bumped into Harry.

"I was just coming up to say goodbye."

"No, wait. I'll come with you. The people in this house are making me sick," Ginny said giving Luna a disgusting look. She hugged Harry again and said, "I really pity you, Luna. You're so much better than this shit." And with a loud _Crack_ she and Harry were gone.

* * *

**_"The greatests griefs are those we cause ourselves."_ By Sophocles**

* * *

**A/N- What do you guys think. I don't like it much, but as long as u guys do I don't really care. Please R&R.**


	8. No Such Thing As Forever

Harry and Ginny arrived back at Grimmauld place at 5:32 pm.

"Gin-"

"Don't, Harry. I don't want to talk about it yet. I'll go and use the guest bathroom so you can take a shower in your bathroom."

"Fine, see you in a bit."

Ginny stalked angrily past him in the direction of the bathroom. Harry heard her mumble something like, "My own brother," and "Bastards," under her breath.

Harry proceeded up the steps to his bedroom. He went to the bathroom that joined with Harry's bedroom. He showered quickly and ran back into his room. Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and called, "Dobby?"

In less than a second the eager house elf appeared in his doorway. "Yes Mr. Potter, sir? Dobby reporting for duty," Dobby said, saluting Harry.

"Dobby, I need you to go downstairs and decorate the living room for my friends. I'm having a small party. I need snacks and refreshments. I need music and I want you to adjust the lighting to make it appropriate for the occasion. Oh, and I need you to make a banner that says 'Welcome Emma.' Is that too much for you to do before 6:00?"

"Oh no, sir. Dobby will have everything ready for you, don't you worry."

"I'm sorry to put this all on you, Dobby. I would have done it myself, but I lost track of time."

"Dobby said not to worry. Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"No, thank you."

Just as quick as he had come Dobby was gone. Harry ran around the room frantically in search of something to wear. He settled on blue faded jeans and a long blue button-up. He had five minutes before everyone arrived. Harry decided to lie on his bed and wait for Emma or Ginny or anyone else to come in. Ginny was right. Harry was suddenly aware of how extremely comfortable his bed was. Surely it would be okay to just...to just... rest his eyes...for a few moments.

* * *

**_"Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy."__Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_** **by J. K. Rowling**

* * *

_Harry was panting. His breathing was short and he was gasping for air. _

_"Shall we try one more time, Mr. Potter? Where is it?" asked a cold voice. The voice came from a dark hooded figure and Harry couldn't tell who he was._

_"Lick...my...balls...you...cock...sucking...git..."_

_"Wrong answer. CRUCIO!" _

_"AGGHHHH!!!!!" Harry screamed._

_"My, my, you are quite the little trooper. Things would probably be easier for you if you had your wand."_

_"Only... a ...coward...would...fight...some...one...who...was...wandless."_

_"Don't call me a coward. I believe you just said the wrong thing. BRING THE BITCHES IN!!!!" _

_Two men in black, hooded robes had emerged from an unknown entrance. They each held a woman firmly by the wrists. The women were bound by invisible ropes. The hooded men threw each woman to Harry's feet. Harry too was bound by invisible ropes. Harry recognized both girls. One had a head of flaming red hair and the other had blonde hair and the most amazing pair of eyes you'll ever have the pleasure of meeting with your own. Ginny and Emma._

_"Now I understand that these two young women play a rather important role in your life Mr. Potter. It would be a shame if harm should ever come their way, wouldn't it? Are you going to tell me what I want to know, or not?"_

_"Don't do it, Harry!" Emma screamed. _

_"Tell him, please. I'm carrying your baby. I want it to live. Please, just tell him." Ginny screamed_

_"I think you should listen to the redhead, Harry." said the cold voice._

_"No, Harry. If you tell him, we're all as god as dead. If you don't, we still have a shot." Emma said_

_"I'm sorry, Gin. I can't tell him. Emma is right." Harry said_

_"Fine, have it your way, then. You two...do it." said the cold voice. The two men went up to Ginny and kicked her stomach fiercely. They kicked her face too. They kicked her everywhere._

_"No! Please...my...baby...no...Please...don't... kill...him."_

_"NOOOO!!!!" Harry screamed. He didn't want to watch the scene playing before his eyes. He closed them._

_"Oh, you WILL watch this, Harry." An invisible force made it so Harry's eyes were wrenched open and could not close. _

_The dark figure snapped his fingers and two more men came out of the darkness. They went to Emma and forced her on her back. One held her arms above her head and the other tried to control her flailing legs. The man who had her arms sat on her chest and unzipped his pants. He shoved his penis into her mouth and forced himself into it. Emma choked on it and tried to scream as the other man penetrated her below. She tried to kick again, but the dark figure with the cold voice wrapped them with more invisible ropes. They were raping her at the same time. Harry's eyes started to tear and it wasn't because he had held them open for so long. It was because he was being forced to watch this. Ginny screamed in agony. _

_"HARRRRYYYYY!!!!!" Ginny screamed. _

_"Okay, I'll tell you. Just please stop hurting them."_

_"You four, get off the girls," the cold voice ordered._

_Emma was bleeding through her skirt and Ginny was bleeding everywhere that it was possible to bleed._

_"NO!!! Don't tell, Harry." Emma shouted through tears._

_Harry was now reconsidering whether he should give the information that would destroy the entire world as he knew it._

_"I'm sorry, Gin. I can't tell. I can't stand to see this happening to you two and if I could I would endure this pain for you, but I just can't tell him."_

_Ginny started to cough up blood. "Y-you're not going to t-tell him? I was going to name him Alexander James Potter. I loved that child. I need to be with my unborn son."_

_Harry shook his head. Ginny tried with all her might to crawl to the dark figure. She had many bruises and broken bones, but after her long struggles she managed to make it to his feet. _

_"Kill me," she pleaded._

_The cold voice gave a cruel laugh. When he collected himself he said, "Harry, do you hear this? Unlike you when Ms. Weasley wants me to do something, I do it."_

_"NO!!!" Harry screamed._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ginny now lay lifeless on the floor._

_"Oh, well if you're not going to tell, I might as well get the other one as well. She obviously means nothing to you."_

_"What?" Harry asked _

_"Goodbye, Harry. I go to my family now. I get to see my mum again. I'll tell Auntie Lily that we got to see each other before I died. I think she'd want to know." Emma said._

_"Emma, no." Harry said._

_"Don't tell..."_

_"Aw...how sweet. Don't want to keep mummy waiting. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"Harry..." was the last thing she managed to say before her life was taken away_

_Her ring slid off her finger and landed on the ground with a soft CLINK. _

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

"What's wrong with him? Why is he all sweaty?"

"I don't know. I just found him like that. His forehead is burning up. He grabbed my wrist when I touched him. Look, he drew blood from it. Emma, I'm scared. What do we do?"

"Look at his body movements. He's jerking around and flailing his arms. He's writhing in pain. I've never seen anyone sleep like this."

"Emma, he's crying. Look at him. We have to wake him up." Ginny walked over cautiously to Harry's bed. She put a hand on Harry's leg.

"Harry, wake up. Please wake up."

"No...don't...kill..." Harry said kicking Ginny's hand away.

"Maybe I should try," Emma offered. Emma walked over to the other side of Harry's bed. She climbed in and got as close to him as she could without getting hit by Harry's out of control body. She took out a picture from her pocket and placed it in Harry's left hand. Emma then unrolled her sleeve and patted Harry's head with her left hand and took Harry's sweaty right hand in hers. Harry no longer kicked and writhed. He was now sleeping peacefully and tears were no longer spilling from his eyes.

"Harry, please wake up," she whispered in his ear.

Harry's eyes snapped open. "Where am I?" he asked immediately before he had a chance to take in his surroundings.

"You're in your bedroom."

"Where's Ginny?" he said sitting up.

"I'm right here."

"Thank goodness you're okay." Harry pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine, but do you want to talk about what just happened?"

"Emma, you look terrible. What's wrong?" Harry asked, ignoring Ginny's question and releasing her. He practically pushed her to the side. He bolted to Emma's side. Ginny frowned.

"Oh...i-it's nothing," Emma said getting out of Harry's bed. "I just had a bit of a rough night."

"You didn't get any sleep either?" Ginny asked.

"Well no, but I don't think it's anything to worry about. I- what do you mean 'either'?"

"I mean Harry didn't get any rest last night."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Harry said.

"Do you think this is somehow connected?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I do." Harry said.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"I think the bond that Emma and I have made sure we can't have a night of peaceful rest without the other nearby." Harry explained.

"But, you were just asleep two minutes ago." Ginny said.

"He said_ peaceful_ rest." Emma pointed out. "That was in no way peaceful."

"What the hell _was_ that, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I hadn't had a dream like that since Voldemort was alive. It was so real. My worst fears were coming true. Emma was being raped by two men at once and you were pregnant with my child. They beat you badly. Some mysterious man said he would stop the men hurting you if I gave him some information. I was going to tell him, but Emma told me not to. You thought they were going to beat you again...so...so...you begged for death and he k-killed you. Then he killed Emma. I was being forced to watch the whole thing. It was horrible."

"Oh my goodness." Emma said. "I don't want a dream like that."

"So...how do we fix it?" Ginny said.

"Well, isn't it obvious, Gin? Emma and I have to live together." Harry stated simply.

"What? Are you sure that's the only way?" Ginny asked.

"It's the only way I can think of." Harry replied.

"L-live together? I thought I was coming for a party. I didn't think I'd needed to pack up my entire life when I came over." Emma said.

"I don't know about this, Harry." Ginny said.

"I will force myself awake every night if I have to, as long as I won't have to have a nightmare like that one."

"Then I guess I have no input in this whatsoever, do I?" Ginny asked, raising her voice.

"Are you having trouble sleeping? No, I didn't think so." Harry snapped.

"Harry, calm down." Emma said. "I don't think we should live together if it will cause so much tension."

"No, you have to. I don't want you to go through a nightmare like that either. She just doesn't understand.

Ginny was very offended. Since when does Harry call her _she_? She didn't want Harry to push her away anymore, so she just had to give up all protests. Ginny also figured this would be the first nice thing she could do to make up for being a bitch to Emma. Harry did say he didn't want her romantically and Emma said she didn't like him like that, so why pass up a chance to earn her kudos? She didn't have anything to worry about. Right?

"No way, it wouldn't be a problem with me. No tension on my end." Ginny said hiding the sadness she was feeling.

"Are you sure?" Emma said uneasily.

"Positive. But my only request is that you stay here at Grimmauld place. We don't know where you live and I'm used to this house. I need to have access to where Harry lives."

"I have to move here?" Emma asked.

"My only request." Ginny said.

"Fine, whatever makes everyone happy." Emma agreed.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What?" Harry answered.

Neville emerged through Harry's doorway.

"S-sorry to interrupt, but everyone was wondering where you guys were. They sent me to get you," Neville said bowing his head timidly.

"Oh, tell them we're coming now, Nev." Ginny said.

When Neville left Harry said, "We'll finish discussing this later."

Ginny left the room and Harry said, "Oh, I should tell you now that Gin is in a fight with Ron, Hermione, and Luna right now."

"Oh dear. Might I ask why?"

"Long story. Basically Ron cheated on Luna not only with Hermione, but a bunch of other girls and Luna told everyone she's okay with it. Gin is pissed at everyone because the whole affair is totally wrong and Luna refuses to do anything about it."

"And where do you stand in all of this?"

"I don't. This is their fight, not mine."

"Oh, Harry these are your best friends, you can't let this fight progress."

"I just don't want to say the wrong thing to the wrong person, you know? Then they get all pissed at me and I lose a friendship."

"Yes, but some things are worth risking. I just have a feeling that this will work out for the best."

"I guess. Maybe I'll try talking to Ron, but right now there is a party being held in your honor. Let's go enjoy it."

When Harry and Emma walked through the entrance to the wonderfully decorated living room (Harry made a mental note to ask Hermione to make Dobby another hat.) everyone cheered and hollered. There weren't many people there. Just Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, George, Fred, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma.

"Okay, okay." Ron said removing his arm from around Luna's shoulder and walking over to them from across the room. "On behalf of everyone in this room, I'd like to say welcome to our newest friend and classmate," he said wrapping an arm around Emma's waist and rubbing her butt as he did so. Luna pretended not to notice and Ginny glared at Ron. Hermione showed no emotion at all.

"WELCOME EMMA!!" Everyone said in unison.

Emma removed Ron's hand and said, "Thank you, everyone. It's a pleasure to be here with everyone and to make new friends. I see about seven unfamiliar faces, so I think it's time to mingle. I hope everyone has a good time today. Thank you."

Everyone clapped politely, then went back to drinking, talking, or whatever it was they were doing before Emma and Harry arrived. Ron went over to talk with Lavender.

"Harry that in case you didn't know, _that _was supposed to be the part where you pull Ron aside and have a _serious_ talk with him." Emma whispered to Harry.

"Me? It wasn't my ass he grabbed."

"I am strongly against conflict and I would really appreciate it if you did something about this."

"Fine. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

Harry made his way through the guests and found Ron whispering something into Lavender's ear. Lavender giggled at whatever it was he said to her.

"Ahem," Harry said making his presence known.

"Oh hey, mate," Ron said.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

Lavender walked away to go talk to Padma and Parvati.

"Ron, I would really like it if you wouldn't touch Emma like that."

"Like what?" Ron said innocently with a smirk on his face.

"You know bloody well what."

"I'm sorry, but I told you she had a nice ass. I couldn't resist."

"Well don't do it anymore. I don't like it."

"Oh, I see. You want the goods for yourself, eh? Well normally I'd oppose of you hurting my sister, but she deserves this. Okay, I'll let you have her. Let me know how she is, though."

Harry threw a fist back and punched Ron square in the nose. Ron lost his footing and stumbled a bit, but stood his ground all the same. Nobody noticed. Ron brought his hand up to his now bleeding, broken nose.

"What the fuck was that for?" Ron said fury raging through his veins.

"You're a sick individual and I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you. Don't you _ever_ talk about her like that." Harry said with anger of his own.

Ron chuckled. He took his wand out from his pocket and Harry defensively and automatically drew his as well expecting the worst. Ron chuckled again and brought his wand to his nose and nonverbally repaired it.

"Talk about who? Emma or Ginny?"

Harry's confused expression caused Ron to laugh once again.

"Okay, why don't I give you a few years to think about that?"

He walked past Harry and shoved him with his shoulder muttering "Hypocrite," under his breath.

* * *

**_"It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."_ By J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

That punch _was_ for Emma, but should it have been for Ginny? Harry felt a twinge of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. Did this mean he cares more for Emma than Ginny or is he blowing this whole thing out of proportion? Thinking back to his dream it _did_ seem like he always took Emma's side over Ginny's and that punch was probably proof of that. And he _did_ kind of neglect her in his room when he woke up. Actually he was really rude to her now that he's thinking about it. Why couldn't Harry just treat them equally? Because one girl meant more to him. One girl was more important and it hurts to know that you are capable of choosing between those you love. It was tearing Harry apart to know that he could easily break Ginny's heart if the time came when he had to choose between her and Emma. Harry looked across the room and saw Emma in deep conversation with Seamus. 

Someone dimmed the lights and a soft, slow song played around the room. Everyone got into pairs and started dancing. Harry watched Seamus bow in front of Emma and offer her his hand. She accepted and they began to dance. Fred and George danced with Parvati and Hermione. Dean danced with Padma and as Luna approached Ron he pulled Lavender to him and started to dance with her. Luna's defeated look made Harry's heart sink. He looked around and saw that Neville was dancing with Ginny and they were in deep conversation about something. Ginny smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry felt no jealousy at all toward them and it bothered him. To take his mind off of things, Harry made his way through his slow dancing guests and tapped Luna on the shoulder. Through the darkness of the room Harry could see her tear streaked face. She wiped her tears away and looked up at Harry. She started to say something but Harry shushed her. He pulled her into a friendly hug and they started to dance. They didn't talk at all. There wasn't anything Harry could say to make her feel better. Luna was much shorter than Harry so instead of crying on his shoulder she buried her face into his shirt and cried all of her troubles away. They continued to dance and Harry let her cry as much as she wanted to. He rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

The song stopped and the lights returned to normal. Luna pulled away from him and said, "Thanks." In response, Harry wiped her cheek.

"Any time, Lu," He said.

She walked across the room to have a seat and Harry was alone once again. A loud voice from somewhere in the room called for everyone's attention.

"Alright people this isn't a party for slow dancing and snogging although many of us may have already chosen who we'd like to do it with. This is a party in honor of Emma and I think we should get to know her better and vice versa," Ginny said standing on a chair. "Everyone have a seat on the floor, ladies I said everyone. Everyone must participate. I think we should alternate. Boy-girl-boy-girl. We'll have Luna, then Ron. I'll sit next to him. Then Harry next to me and Emma next to him, then Seamus, Lav, Fred, Parvati, George, Hermione, Neville, Padma, and Dean will fill it in. Yes, that's it. Alright now I'm sure everyone here knows how to play the game 'I Never', am I correct?" A few people snickered and some nodded.

"Actually...I've never played. I've never even heard of it," Emma said.

"Oh my god. Never?" Lavender squealed.

"Never," Emma replied.

"Well then, it's up to us to teach you," Ginny said simply. "Well the whole point of the game is for us to find out what you have and haven't done in your seventeen years of life. Umm...we'll need...Dobby?"

Dobby popped into the room a second later. "Yes, Miss Wheezy?" He asked.

"Could you please bring us four bottles of Fire Whiskey and fourteen shot glasses filled to the top with Veritaserum?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Yes, of course, Miss Wheezy," Dobby said as he left.

"I still don't know what I'm supposed to do. Why do we need alcohol and Veritaserum?"

"Okay, well if you didn't hear Ginny say it before, the game is called 'I Never'. It's really simple. We go around the circle one at a time and each person will make a statement. For example, 'I never went to Hogwarts.' Everyone in the circle would take a shot of Fire Whiskey because they have gone to Hogwarts. You wouldn't have to drink because you haven't gone to Hogwarts yet. That way we'll know what you have or haven't done yet. Understand?" Seamus explained.

"Yes, I think...but what is the Veritaserum for?" Emma asked.

"Oh that makes sure you can't lie about something you don't want us to know." Lavender said.

"But wouldn't starting the sentence with 'I never' automatically make it a lie? How can you all drink the Veritaserum and then say 'I never went to Hogwarts?' I mean, I know that it's kind of undoing the lie when you actually drink the Fire Whiskey, but I don't get that."

"I never thought about it like that. I honestly don't know the answer to that question. Logically it _is_ impossible, but I'm not sure how to answer that," Hermione said.

"WHAT? Hermione doesn't know the answer to a question? The world is going to hell," Dean said laughing.

"Forget the rules. I love this game, you'll love it too," Parvati said to Emma.

"Yeah everyone gets fucked up because we're all drunk. It's the best." Padma agreed.

"Remember what happened last time, Dean?" Ron teased.

"Oh, shut up." Dean said.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Well, it seems Dean had a crush on me for a while. He confessed his undying love for me the last time we played. Oh, it was so funny,"

"How is that funny? I wouldn't laugh at him," Emma said, concerned.

"Oh, it was funny. You just had to be there. He started stripping and everything," Lavender said.

"Hold up. You're gay, Dean? That sucks. I had a crush on you for like ever," Padma said bowing her head.

"I'm not gay anymore, Ron kind of broke my heart and I gave up on guys. I was never actually with a guy; I was just confused and thought I liked them because girls didn't like me." Dean admitted

"I liked you. I've always liked you." Padma said still looking down, refusing to meet Dean's eyes.

"Hold it, let's not confess anything until we're drunk and filled with truth potion," Harry said laughing.

"Here you are sirs and misses. Dobby deeply apologizes for taking such a long time." Dobby said panting slightly, for he had just scurried into the room followed by three very large glasses of Fire Whiskey and the fourteen shot glasses filled with Veritaserum.

"It's alright, Dobby. Thank you." Harry said politely.

"Is there anything else you would like Dobby to do for you, sir?" Dobby said.

"Could you just dim the lights as you leave, please?" Harry answered.

"Yes, of course, sir." Dobby said. He left the room at the snap off his finger and the lights dimmed down when he left."

"Let the games begin," George said.

"Okay everyone has to drink their potion at the same time. One...two...three," Ginny said.

Everyone drank the contents of their glass. Emma was the only one who was hesitant. She never had Veritaserum before this day.

"Oh, it's alright, girl. Drink it up," Padma said to Emma from across the circle.

* * *

**_"The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and must therefore be treated with great caution."_ by J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

* * *

_**Emma took a deep breath and swallowed her shot. She was pleased to find that it didn't turn her tongue numb or have any other side effect on her. 

"See it isn't bad at all," Fred said with an amused expression plastered across his face.

"I want to start," Seamus said.

Everyone's shot glass magically filled to the top with a golden liquid. Fire Whiskey.

"Start simple, so Emma can get the hang of it," Dean said.

"Okay, I never kissed another person before."

Everyone drank, except Emma.

"NO WAY!" Lavender squealed.

"Is that bad?" Emma asked.

"Well it's not bad, but...you're seventeen years old and that's a long time to go without a single kiss," Dean said.

"I think it's sweet. She's so...innocent," Parvati said sweetly.

"That's going to change by the time she leaves this house," Seamus said rubbing his thumb along her forearm. She abruptly pulled it away and blushed deeply.

"Well don't scare her away, Seamus," George joked.

"Okay, okay, my turn," Lavender said, "I never...got aroused before."

Everyone drank another shot, except Emma. She just sat there looking at her full glass.

"Oh, come on. Are you serious?" Fred asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't play anymore. It's not going to be fun for you if I haven't done anything. I'm just not as experienced as all of you," Emma said.

"No, no, we want you to play. Right guys?" Hermione said encouraging the others.

"Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself," Seamus said.

"Okay, it's my turn, I never had sex," Fred said.

Everyone but Hermione, Dean, Neville, and Emma drank their shots.

"Viktor and I were going to, but... he dumped me," Hermione said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Padma said to Hermione.

"I'm not. Stupid wench," Ginny said glaring at Hermione. Some of the others looked at Ginny, but shifted their gaze to Dean when Lavender said, "What about you, Dean? It can't be hard to find someone because you're fucking sexy."

"Thanks, but I'm sort of ...saving myself for the right person," Dean said looking at Padma. She didn't notice. George whispered something to her and she looked up and found Dean staring at her and she blushed.

"I think I sense a love connection here," Parvati said. Everyone laughed, except Luna.

Everyone looked at Neville for his explanation.

"I'm too terrified to even ask a girl out. I'm too shy and I don't look like Dean," he said.

"Oh, come on. I bet if you fixed yourself up and grew some balls you'd have girls all over you," Ron said.

"Yeah, if you just tried, you'd be able to find someone who likes you. If you never put yourself out there how will girls know you're available?" Parvati said.

"Yeah, maybe you guys are right," Neville said.

"I guess it's my turn. Umm...I never had a crush on another person." Parvati said

Everyone drank their Fire Whiskey; even Emma. She distorted her face because of the taste of the alcohol in her mouth. It burned her throat as she swallowed. Everyone whooped.

"Finally," Ginny said.

"Spill. What was his-or her- name?" Lavender asked.

"His name was Blake and he was the most gorgeous guy I've ever set eyes on." Emma said dreamily.

"Besides me, of course," Ron said.

"Ignore him, let's hear more about Blake," Ginny said.

"Well he had Chestnut hair that came down to his shoulders and hazel eyes that I could just melt in. He always wore this pendent around his neck and I would always dream of the day when he gave it to me and told me how much he loved me. We were fifteen when we met."

"So what happened when he told you?" Harry said.

"He didn't... I would _imagine_ him telling me, but the time never came."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Well people always thought of me as a nerd in Beauxbaton's. I never had any friends. I was a social outcast."

"Well that's hard to believe," Lavender said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because you're so beautiful," Seamus said.

"Thanks, but I'm really not," Emma said blushing.

"Um, yeah you kind of are," Neville said.

"You guys really think so?" Emma asked.

"YES!" Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Neville, Seamus, George, Fred and Ron all shouted in unison. The Veritaserum caused Harry to say "Yes!" as well, but not as loud as the others. He didn't want to piss Ginny off tonight.

"I also think I'm developing a crush on Seamus right now," Emma said burying her face in her hands, not believing that she just said that out loud. Stupid Veritaserum.

"Ooh. Oh my god, she is totally in love with him. I think they would make the cutest couple ever," Lavender said.

"I like you too," Seamus said kissing her on the cheek. Emma blushed even deeper than before if possible.

"Wow. I think it's your turn George," Emma said to point everyone's attention somewhere else.

"I never asked another person out on a date," George said.

Everyone drank except Padma, Emma, Neville, Lavender, and Luna.

"Guys ask _me_ out. Not the other way around," Lavender said.

"The guys I met weren't really my type," Padma said.

"Yeah, because they weren't Dean," Parvati said giggling.

Padma bowed her head blushed yet again.

"Oh, come on. It's so obvious you two want each other," Lavender said.

Dean looked at Padma.

"Padma?" Dean asked.

"Hmm?" She said. She still wouldn't look at him.

He brought his hand to her chin and raised it so she would be forced to look at him. She closed her eyes. He crashed his lips onto hers with no warning. She snapped her eyes open at once, but closed them again allowing Dean entrance into her mouth. Everyone whooped and hollered. It was a long time before Seamus said, "Padma, it's your turn." She waved her hand dismissively, never removing her self from Dean, as if to say 'Skip me.'

"Come on, Dean. You're next," Ron said, reaching over Luna and tapping him. Dean gave him the finger.

"Whatever. Go, Luna," Ron said.

"Luna's here? Oh shit. You haven't said a single word to anyone all night. Way to be anti-social," George said.

"I've never been depressed," Luna said, ignoring George's comment. She, Emma and Harry were the only ones who drank.

Dean and Padma broke apart to look at Luna.

"Why were you depressed?" Lavender asked.

"It's not that she _was_ depressed. It's that she_ is_ depressed," Ginny said with a knowing look on her face.

"Why are you depressed, Lu?" Ron asked.

"Like you would ever give two shits about her feelings," Ginny snapped.

"She _is_ my girlfriend. It's my job to care," Ron retorted.

"You would never notice that you two were even dating because of the way you treat her," Ginny said.

"You guys are dating?" Lavender asked.

"See?"

"How do I treat her?" Ron asked.

* * *

**_"Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it."_ By J.K.Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

* * *

_**

"Like a piece of **_shit_** on the bottom of your shoe," Luna said with anger in her voice.

"What? What did I do?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you know what you did. What you're _doing_," Ginny said.

"But I thought-"

"I know what you thought. You thought you could have your cake and eat it too," Luna said.

"But-"

"Am I honestly not good enough?" Luna asked on the brink of tears.

"You're perfect, Luna. You know how I feel about you," Ron said to her.

"No, I can't be perfect if I'm not enough. You shouldn't need more than what I can give you. You shouldn't have to look further than me. What did I do? Tell me what I did, so I can make everything good again. Tell me what I can do so I can be enough for you. So I can be all you need," Luna said, no longer trying to suppress the freely falling tears.

"I don't want you to change. I love you the way you are,"

"No, Ron. You don't hurt the ones you love."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did and you never tried to fix it."

"I had no idea how you felt. What the hell was I supposed to-?"

"**_Love_** me. You were supposed to love me, Ron."

"I do love you. You have to believe me."

"Then why do you ignore me and pretend we're not even dating when you're around other girls? Why do you do this shit in front of me? If you're having a fucking boner why can't you come to me? What do Hermione, Lavender, and Emma have that I don't?"

"I...I..."

"Can't even answer my questions. You should know exactly why you do it because you do it so fucking often. We haven't kissed since yesterday when you first set eyes on Emma."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Just shut up and hold me."

Ron pulled her close and let her sob into him. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"I love you so much and I couldn't stop no matter how bad I want to," Luna said.

"You don't want to love me anymore?"

Luna pulled away from him and said, "No, I don't. I don't deserve this, Ron, but I couldn't stop loving you if I tried. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"I'm so sorry, Lu. No more. I promise."

"I wish I could believe that."

"You can."

"I really wish I could trust you again."

"You can."

"No, I can't."

"I just drank a fucking shot of Veritaserum. How is it possible that I'm lying to you?"

"It's just hard for me. I know it's impossible for you to lie about this, but when you've lived through so much pain you just don't want to let your guard down. I'm going to be expecting the worst from you for a long time."

"I guess I deserve that. Just please be honest with me if I ask if something is going to bother you."

"I only wanted to make you happy."

"Yes, but you shouldn't have put yourself through all of this. I mean, I know this is entirely my fault, but you still should have said something."

"Yeah, but you would have left me."

"I would never leave you over something like that. I wouldn't have done it at all if I knew how you felt. Can we just start over?" Ron asked. Luna nodded.

Emma started to clap as if she were watching an old romance movie on television. Everyone else looked around at each other. Nobody knew what to do so they joined Emma in applause.

"Wow," Lavender said. "That was..._not_ the answer I was expecting. Ron, you're a dick. I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't know. "

"Yeah, mate. That wasn't cool," Seamus agreed.

"Umm, okay. Let's try and put this behind us and let's not hold a grudge at Ron. This was just a bad situation that turned out good. I believe it is Ron's turn," Emma said.

"I never cared so much about one person in my entire life as much as I care the person I'm looking at right this second," Ron said looking into Luna's misty eyes.

Ginny looked to her left at Harry and drank only to find Harry looking at Emma and also drinking his shot. Emma looked at Harry and drank her second shot of the night. Fred and George both looked at Ginny and drank, not noticing her pained expression. Luna drank while returning Ron's stare. Parvati looked at her twin and drank. Padma felt no guilt looking at Dean and drinking her shot instead of at Parvati. Dean looked back at her and drank his as well. Hermione, Neville, and Lavender did not drink.

"My gran's not here, so I can't drink. I put her before everything else in my life because she's put me first ever since I was a child," Neville said.

"Aww, how sweet, Neville. I just haven't found anyone to love me; therefore I have nobody to love or care about. Who'd want to love the school slut anyway?" Lavender asked.

"We all love you no matter what you've done in your past. Don't forget that, Lav. And you are _not_ the school slut. Ron is," Parvati said. That made Lavender chuckle. Ron gave Parvati an evil look that made her say, "Just kidding, Ron."

"What about your parents? I'm sure they love you," Hermione said.

"I never met my father."

"What about your mum," Neville offered.

"My mother handed me over for ten galleons and a crack pipe."

"What's a crack pipe?" Ron asked.

"It's something muggles use when they do a drug called crack."

"What's a drug?" Fred asked.

"A drug is suicide. When you do drugs the only thing you're guaranteed is death and in your last few moments of life the only thing on your mind is the sweet sensation that fills you while you're doing the drug. It's addicting and it destroys your life. In fifth year Dumbledore helped me find my mum and she asked me to lend her some money so she could fill up on more crack. She didn't even know I was her daughter. She couldn't remember she had one. Dumbledore tried to use magic to clear her mind, but she was so full on crack that it didn't work. She brought us to her home. I wouldn't even call it a home. It was more of a huge shack and there were so many other women there that acted just like my mother. I correctly assumed that they were addicts as well. Dumbledore told me I didn't have to go in. He said we could have left, but I wanted to see what was inside. I asked him to wait for me outside the shack and he said if I needed anything to just call for him. I followed my mother in and she introduces me to this man. I'll never forget him. He was very tall. Even taller than Ron. He was so strong and he had the largest hands I'd ever seen. His name was Reggie. My mom asked him for more crack and that she'd sleep with him right there in the middle of that shack in front of everyone as long as he'd give it to her. He- he said he didn't want her this time. He said he'd slept with her too many times and that she was used. He said... he said he would give it to her if ...he could...if he could (These painful memories reduced Lavender to tears)...if he could sleep with me. She told me she loved me and that she'd do anything for me and that I should do anything for her. I can't believe how stupid I was. My conscience told me that this was our first time meeting and that she didn't love me. I wanted to hear her say that for so long, so I followed her. She led me to Reggie and said he just wanted to talk to me. He stuck out his hand for me to shake. So I shook it. When I tried to let go he held on tighter and then he loosened grip on me, but he didn't let me go. He caressed my hand and kissed it. I hated the feel of his lips on my. He asked me if I wanted some candy. I asked what kind he had. He pulled out a little bag of some white powdery stuff. You should have seen the way my mm's eyes lit up when she saw it and how they darkened when he offered it to me. I told him that I didn't want any of what he had. I told him it was nice to meet him and tried to leave. He held me back and pushed me down hard to the floor. He held me down with one hand and used his other to put a silencing charm on me so I couldn't scream. He tossed the bag of powdery stuff to my mum and she just walked away with it. She just walked away. Reggie beat me. He punched me hard and he slapped me around until I was gushing blood all over my face. He ripped off my clothes and took my bra off. He kept feeling on my breasts and sucking on them. It was in no way pleasurable. He slipped my knickers off and he raped me. Just like that. He raped me. HE FUCKING RAPED ME!"

"Anyway..." Lavender continued. "The memory of Reggie on top of me pushed me toward Ron and although we never did anything besides snog the thought of being loved by another person consumed me. When he dumped me I was so distraught. I was so vulnerable that I would have done anything to have the same feeling that I had when I was with Ron. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy was the one I thought could restore that feeling. He pretended to love me. I had sex with him so many times. I can't even count that high. He never once asked me on a date or to even be his girlfriend. All we did was shag. He would completely ignore me by day, but by night I made it my obligation to be all the woman he needed. I gave him everything. I gave him a fucking blow job. That's how obsessed I was with him. Well one day I just decided to surprise him. I planned to meet him in the prefect's bathroom and make love to him underwater. When I got there he was living my fantasy with that fucking dog, Pansy Parkinson. He didn't even apologize. Malfoy is poison. Don't believe a word he says to you. He told me to get the fuck out and he hasn't said a word to me since. Now I figure what's the point of commitment, so I lure guys to me and shag for no apparent reason. I already know that I'm a slut. I don't care anymore. I've done it with every guy at Hogwarts besides the Slytherins. The only Slytherins I shagged were Malfoy and Zabini. I never shagged Neville, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Dean. Oh, and take away everyone from third year and down. Whatever is left out of all the people I just named, then I shagged them all. I guess you could say sex is my drug. I can never get enough.

"Oh my goodness." Emma clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Lavender, I never knew that about you. Why didn't you tell me?" Parvati said.

"I was too ashamed,"

"I'm so sorry," Parvati said.

"For what? You weren't the one who raped me or the one who broke my heart."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"Don't be. Look, I don't want any sympathy from anyone. It is my fault and it should never have happened. Can we please just not talk about it anymore? Ginny, it's your turn."

Ginny looked down. She played with the promise ring on her index finger that Harry had given her and said, "I never thought the one I loved would slip away into another's arms so quickly." She was the only one who drank this time.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked although he already knew the answer. He rested a hand on her knee.

"I'm not blind, Harry. I sensed this relationship coming to an end ever since I witnessed how easily you'd leave me for Emma, even though you say you don't fancy her. That's why I tried so hard to keep you close to me," Ginny said looking into Harry's pools of emerald eyes searching for a trace of love left for her that hadn't already been given to Emma. She found plenty, but not the kind of love she wanted. "I can't compete with her. I know that."

"Gin, I'm so sorry. I wanted to look at you, but this stupid potion made me look at Emma," Harry explained.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I obviously hurt you."

"I'd rather you tell the truth than pretend you care about me."

"I do care about you, honest. Just-"

"Not as much as Emma. I understand."

"No. It's not-Yes it is. I'm trying to lie, but it isn't working. You're right."

"You know how stubborn the Weasley's are. We always have to be right about everything. Just for this moment right now I wish I was wrong. I really do."

"I do love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't ever forget what I told you yesterday. I'll always love you. And I'll always be there for you."

"I won't forget. I just don't think I can be in a relationship with someone who puts me second to another girl that isn't his relative, you know?"

"I still want us to be friends. I don't want you out of my life."

"Is it wrong for me to say that I don't think I want you in my life anymore?"

"You can't mean that."

"I think I do. I can't look at you every day and be reminded of the pain I'm feeling right now. I can't look at the two of you together and honestly feel no remorse. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough."

"I think you're strong enough to do whatever you set your mind to. But I'll respect your decision."

"Because you're relieved to be rid of me. Glad I'm out the picture?"

"No, because you're a Weasley and once you've made up your mind there is no changing it."

"I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday, Emma," Ginny said to Emma.

"I've forgiven you a long time ago for that. Don't worry about it," Emma said. "I'm just sorry you're not going to be apart of Harry's life anymore. I really wanted us to be friends."

"Maybe another time when I'm not so angry, embarrassed, guilty, envious..."

"Crestfallen? Heartbroken? Forlorn? Sad?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Maybe when I'm not so sad. Maybe we can. I don't know what the future holds for me, but Harry isn't in it for as far as I can see. I don't mean to sound heartless."

"I just didn't think it would end like this. I thought we'd be together forever," Harry admitted.

"There's no such thing as forever. I used to think there was. No, forever is just an excuse we use when we know our time is almost up. We use the word as an escape to infinity. When we don't want something to end. I gave up on forever ages ago because it abandoned me when I needed my escape to infinity most. Forever is just a figment of our imaginations. It doesn't exist."

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that. You don't have to be so cynical and make everything harder," Harry said.

"I'm not cynical. It's just while you all are laughing and having fun up in infinity, I'm facing reality because forever never came my way."

"That makes so much sense, Ginny. I may just use that in one of my books," Emma said. Another long silence winded over the circle of friends. Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"So where do we go from here?" He asked Ginny. She leaned in and kissed him long and hard. Every second they kissed meant another day of solitude for Ginny. She kissed him like never before. It was nothing Harry was used to. It was full of sadness and reluctance. She wasn't reluctant to kiss him, but reluctant to stop kissing him. To let him go. But for every moment that she kept her lip on his was another moment she'd regret. She let the tears trickle from the dam she had built behind her eyes. She pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Ginny said.

"No, I liked it. It was different," Harry said taking Ginny's hands in his. She looked down at their hands clasped together. She removed her hands and shook her head. She stood up and wiped her tears away, the only remnants of Harry she had left. She slid the promise ring that Harry had given her for her birthday off her finger. She handed it to Harry.

"No, that was a gift. I bought it for you," Harry said.

"I really don't want it anymore."

"Alright _now_ I think you're being heartless. I had that thing custom made just for you. It has our names engraved on it and everything."

"It holds too many memories." She stretched her hand out to him again for him to take the ring. He shook his head. She tipped her hand over and let it fall to the floor. Without looking back she walked over the fireplace and grabbed a handful of the floo powder that sat beside it, She shouted, "The Burrow," very clearly through her new flow of tears and with the green flames that engulfed her, she was gone.

"So are you two broken up for good?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said. He wasn't even upset about it. Sure he would miss Ginny, but he didn't feel that spark between them anymore. Once Emma came it kind of vanished. He did love her. He was probably still _in_ love with her, but there was no way of telling if he didn't test the waters a little. He wondered if things would feel different with other girls. He wondered if things would be better. He had to know if he truly _needed_ Ginny in his life.

"Oh, you two weren't _that_ good together anyway. I always thought you could do better than her. Don't get me wrong though. We weren't best friends, but I respected her. You two just weren't all that compatible," Lavender said.

"So are you and Emma in love or what? Because Ginny said she couldn't compete with her. What did that mean?" George asked.

"Well only a few of you know this already, but it seems that Harry and I were destined to be best friends since birth. It was inescapable, us meeting in Diagon Alley yesterday. Ginny just didn't trust me very much, and I don't blame her. If it were anyone else in her situation I think they would have reacted the same way. I think she just couldn't accept the fact that we have such a special bond with one another. It isn't our faults that we put each other first in life and Ginny doesn't want to be with Harry because she put him first always, but now I'm his priority, not her," Emma explained.

"So you don't have any romantic feelings for Harry?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"No. I think I'm developing some for Seamus, though. Ugh, please tell me I did not just say that out loud," Emma said, embarrassed.

Everyone laughed.

"It's alright, Emma. I told you that I like you too. You don't have to be embarrassed," Seamus said taking her hands in his and kissing it. Emma's body was tingling all over.

"Look Gin is our sister and we understand that you two are broken up, but you've hurt her enough already," Fred started.

"We know you didn't _mean_ to hurt her, but she's our baby sister. She's last of the Weasley's and we just want to protect her. I think she meant it when she said she doesn't want anything to do with you," George continued.

"So stay away from her," Ron finished. That was the first thing he said to Harry since the fight.

"I thought you were all for her getting hurt, Ron," Harry replied nastily.

"Look, I've said a lot of things in the past twenty four hours that I didn't mean. Realization struck me at the first shot of Truth Potion and I just want to make things right. Between me and Luna, me and you, and me and Ginny. So now I think I should start by apologizing for earlier. I'm sorry for...you know. I was just being a git because I knew you were right."

"Forget about it."

"Still friends?" Ron asked Harry.

"Still friends, mate."

"Okay this school year we are going to start over. We've lost a good friend, but we have Emma now and we're going to make new memories with her. To Emma," Hermione said raising her glass and drinking it along with everyone else.

"Hermione's right. Let's worry about Ginny later. I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but she totally ruined the mood of the party. Our goal is to get Emma so fucked up that she'll be seeing twelve Seamus's at a time. Let's start doing some things that we _know_ she'll have to drink to," Lavender said.

"That I can do. I never wrote a book," Harry said with his smirk perfectly in place.

Emma was forced to drink her third shot alone. Everyone laughed at her narrowed eyes. She just wasn't used to hard liquor. She was in the big leagues now. Now it was her turn.

"Umm...I...never...felt the urge to kiss another person in this circle," Emma said with a huge, drunk smile plastered on her face.

"What? Did Miss innocent just say what I think she said?" Padma asked.

She cocked her head back and drank her shot down like a pro.

"Okay, she is officially drunk," Harry said as he watched Emma in amazement.

Ron, Luna Dean, Padma, Seamus, and Lavender each drank.

"Ron," Luna said.

"Luna," Ron said pulling Luna into his arms and kissing her neck.

"Seamus," Emma said giggling.

"Emma," Seamus said eyeing her.

Everyone looked at Lavender.

"Harry," She said in the tiniest, squeakiest voice imaginable while covering her face with both hands.

"OH SHIT! She just said Harry," Hermione squealed.

"Me?" Harry asked. He _just_ broke up with Ginny, not even two minutes ago. How would he look kissing Lavender?

Lavender nodded shamefully. She didn't want to say that out loud. It's not like she had a major crush on him, it's just that she heard Cho Chang talking to one of her friends about how good of a kisser Harry was and she always wanted to decide for herself whether he was or not. She must seem like a whore to everyone. Who puts the moves on a guy who _just_ broke up with his girlfriend, not even two minutes ago?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know the whole thing with Ginny and- ugh what is wrong with me? You all must think I'm some kind of slut. I don't want you to think I've had a serious crush on you for years and years, it's just I've always wondered how well you kissed and- oh Gods please don't hate me. I'm so so so-"

Harry downed his shot so quickly that nobody even noticed. Harry crawled across Emma and Seamus to get to Lavender and said, "Shut up. You talk way too much," before pulling her lips to his. She didn't kiss like Ginny. Lavender's kisses were more sensual and seductive. If she ever wanted to get Harry in bed all she'd have to do is kiss him. That's how sexy her kiss was. Harry had to pull away because he was enjoying it a bit too much.

"If I keep kissing you I'm not sure I'll be able to stop and I'm scared of what that might lead to," Harry whispered in her ear before crawling back to his seat.

Everyone whooped and cheered. Dean and Padma followed suit and created a heated snogging session of their own. There was no way they were stopping any time soon. Ron lifted Luna off her feet and carried her out the room. Emma looked around and saw the Dean and Padma kissing. She broke out in a nervous sweat. She wasn't sure about what she and Seamus were supposed to do. She had no idea how to kiss. The only kisses she'd ever gotten were from her mum when she was little. What if she was terrible at it? She could feel Seamus's eyes on her. He coughed rather loudly. Emma looked at the shot glass that sat in front of her. She drank it down. She figured if she was about to have her first kiss then she might as well be really really really drunk. She drank another. And another and another and another. She now embraced the taste of the alcohol in her mouth. She started to hiccup.

"Take it easy," Seamus said with a chuckle.

"What's the point? You guys all wanted me drunk, right? I'm just speeding up the process," Emma slurred between hiccups. "_Accio Fire Whiskey!_" Emma said with the wave of her wand. One entire bottle of Fire Whiskey made its way to Emma. She started to drink it straight from the bottle.

"Way to go, Emma!" Parvati shouted to her.

"You know, I haven't sworn a day in my life?"

"Really? Wow!" Fred said.

"How does it feel when you swear?"

"I don't know. It's just apart of my everyday speech. I can't remember a day when I didn't swear," Parvati answered.

"I wonder what would happen if I said one now."

"Well nobody's going to come out and whip you. Don't be scared. If you want to bloody fucking say one then stop being a pussy and do it," George joked.

"How would I use one in a sentence?" Emma asked.

Seamus chuckled and said, "I don't know."

"What the FUCK do you mean 'I don't know?'" Emma shouted. Then she laughed

Everyone laughed as well.

"I don't think it suits you. You're way too conservative to use language like that," Seamus said.

"You know I'm tired of people thinking I'm such a- such a good girl. For once in my life I'd like to be considered mischievous or-or devious or maybe even desirable," Emma slurred.

Parvati laughed.

"Don't laugh at me. You know, I'm not as good as you all may think. I stole a hat once when I was twelve," Emma said defensively.

"Ooh. Someone call the aurors. Emma stole a hat," Hermione said sarcastically.

"No, no. Please don't call the aurors. I put it back two hours later. Please, I don't want to go to Azkaban," Emma pleaded.

Everyone roared with laughter.

"She wasn't serious. She was only joking. You're not going to Azkaban," Seamus said trying to console her.

"She _was_ serious. I'm afraid of dementors. Please, don't call the aurors," Emma said, unconvinced.

"Will it make you feel better if I told you that I'll hex anyone into oblivion if they try to tell?"

"You'd do that for me, Seamus? Oh, you're so nice," Emma said throwing her whole body into him as she hugged him.

"You can kiss me now," Emma said to him.

"Are you sure. I don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage of you," Seamus said wide-eyed.

"Are you going to do it or not? Cause if you are then please be gentle because it's my first kiss."

Seamus leant in and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Well, that wasn't fun. I want to kiss like Dean and Padma."

"Then I can promise you now that I will in no way be gentle with you."

"I understand that sometimes the best things in life come in rough packages. I don't care what you do as long as you don't sugar coat it. I want the real deal."

"You asked for it," Seamus said before leaning in to kiss Emma exactly how he wanted to. He wasn't going to hold back this time. She leaned in also. Their lips were inching closer...and closer...and closer... until...

Emma passed out face first in to his chest.

"Wicked!" Fred and George said in unison.

"This girl is a fucking beast, she is," Lavender commented.

"She really has to learn to control her liquor," Parvati added.

Seamus gently lifted her off of him and let her lay on the floor in a more comfortable position.

"She is definitely going to fit in with us," Seamus said.

* * *

A/N-Okay guys, 

_"Hey Luna, how's it going? Ginny just told me that you like me, and I really like you too. I was just wondering if you would do me the honor of letting me love you one hundred percent for the rest of my life."_

_Luna smiled and said, "Well I don't know. There are a lot of girls after you."_

_"Right about now you're the only girl that I need. So, can I be your boyfriend?"_

_"Yes," Luna said. Ron pulled her to him and hugged her tight._

That was a reenactment of the day when Ron first asked Luna out. I want to explain because I had no idea how to approach it when I was writing it. I know if this were someone else's story I was reading I wouldn't have a clue what it means. Just wanted to clear that up.

I know I kind of jumped around a lot with Harry/Ginny and Ron/Luna. I just couldn't think of another way for Harry and Ginny to break up. Don't worry, the bitch (Ginny) will be back. I just wanted to give you guys a taste of her sensitive side. And I **promise** this is a Harry/Emma love story. Just give it some time. I don't really know why I made Harry and Lavender hook up. It just seemed funny to me that not even two minutes after he and Ginny broke up he was kissing Lavender. There isn't any love blossoming for those two. I said this was a Harry/Emma fic and I meant it. Harry is just...experimenting his options for a while. If you were a single guy and a girl just offered herself to you, what would you do? If you say you'd turn away from her then I think someone needs to give you a shot of Veritaserum and ask you that question again.

Always remember,

Rupert Grint Aka Ron Weasley is the sexiest man alive. God, I love him!!!

Happy reading!!!!


	9. Perfect

The game got kind of boring what with Ron and Luna doing Merlin knows what and the Guest of Honor being unconscious and all. Plus Ginny left. Padma and Dean were swapping spit, so there just wasn't any point in continuing the game.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

Fred and George exchanged mischievous grins.

"Harry, remember that R.V.C.V.D.D. thing that dad bought Remus for his birthday?" George asked eagerly.

"Oh. The VCR/DVD? Yeah, why?"

"Oh, well we went muggle shopping for some movies to give him. Dad took us to Gringott's and transferred his overtime pay from the office into muggle currency. Dad gave us money and let us get some movies for our whatever you call it at home. Well you know how hopeless dad is. He ended up giving us like two hundred galleons worth," Fred explained quickly. The twins, Harry could tell, were anxious about something.

The way the twins kept grinning like cheshire cats gave Harry the impression that he should be worried about something.

"Wait, what _exactly _did you buy?" Harry asked them.

"These," George said taking out a handful of miniscule discs.

"What are those?" Lavender sked pointing to the discs.

"No, what's a D.D.C.R.V.V.?" Parvati asked utterly confused.

"What's a movie?" Neville inquired.

"A **_VCR/DVD_** is a muggle device that projects a movie through a television by reading a DVD," Seamus asnwered thoroughly annoyed.

"But what-?"

"You'll see," Harry said just as annoyed as Seamus. He then called, "Dobby?"

Dobby arrived within seconds.

"Yes sir, Mr. Potter, sir," Dobby said while saluting Harry.

"Can you please bring in the television and VCR/DVD player from the upstairs closet?"

"Of course, sir. Anything else Dobby can do?"

"Can you please bring Emma to the guest bedroom nearest mine?"

"Dobby's pleasure, sir!" he said. He snapped his fingers and Emma lifted up from the floor, still sleeping. As Dobby walked, Emma's slumbering body followed him. He took her up the stairs and returned to the living room with the TV and VCR/DVD in Emma's stead.

"Would you like Dobby to set everything up for you, sir?" Dobby asked eagerly.

"No, thank you, Dobby. We'll take it from here."

Dobby disappeared from the room.

"So what are those things in George's hand?" Neville asked.

"Those are called DVDs. They're really cool. Just watch," Seamus said.

"Wow, George. You're an ass. Why would you carry the discs around if they're not in their protective cases. You know they can get damaged like that?" Hermione said irritably.

"They can? Oh, well these didn't come with protective cases. They came just like this," George said while taking out his wand and saying _Engorgio_, making the discs normal sized."

"Our muggleborn friend at Hogwarts told us all about this movie called _Lord of the Dings_. It's about this ring that exists in the Middle Ages. The ring is supposed to like destroy the whole world or something. He really wanted us to see it, so thats one of the movies we bought."

"It's called _Lord of the **Rings**_ not _Dings,_ stupid," Hermione said.

"Well then why does it say _Dings_ on the disc, then if you're so smart?"

"That's one of my favorites. I know for a fact it's called _Rings_. Let me see that."

George tossed a disc to Hermione. She saw that it indeed said _Lord of the Dings_ in bold writing.

"There must be some mistake. This is a different movie than the one you wanted. I've never even heard of this and that's odd because I own almost every DVD that ever came out," Hermione said handing it back to George.

"Well then let's see what this one is about."

"Everything all set, Harry?" Fred asked.

"Yep. It's all ready to go."

While Hermione and the twins were talking Harry had been assemling the TV and DVD/VCR. Fred handed the disc to him and the movie started within minutes.

"Whoa. This is so cool, right Padma?" Parvati asked the empty spot where her twin had just been occupying moments ago. Apparently she and Dean had found more entertaining things to do.

"Shh," Hermione said to Parvati.

Everyone watched the movie in silence.

_Two men adressed the camera. A medium sized man and a tall man could be seen. They were both equally muscular and had washboard abs that were visible because neither of them wore a shirt. All they had on were one gray and one black pair of boxers on._

_The shorter man said, "Hello, my name is Frodo and this is Bimbo," while pointing to the taller man._

_"We are the Fagginses," Bimbo said._

_"Yes...My name is Frodo Faggins. And this is my uncle...Bimbo Faggins."_

_"We just said that," Bimbo pointed out to Frodo._

_"Oh, sorry. Well even though our last names are Faggins we would like to let you know that we are nowhere near the gay orientation. We are both as straight as a line," Frodo said while chuckling to himself._

_"Yes now we are going to bring two young ladies in to prove that we are telling the truth."_

_A blonde and brunette walked into the room. They were dressed like skanks._

_"Hello, ladies," Bimbo said._

_The brunette pointed and laughed at Frodo and Bimbo._

_"Hey, Eowyn, look. It's Frodo and Bimbo Faggins."_

_Eowyn joined in the laughter._

_"May we ask what is so funny?"_

_"Oh. nothing. It's just this rumor is going all around the Shire saying that you two had a threesome with Sambuys Candy."_

_"Sambuys Candy? You mean the little redhead hobbit who lives down the road and plants flowers all day?"_

_"The very same. Right Arwen?" Eowyn said. Arwen nodded.  
_

_"Well that's a lie."_

_"Oh, come on. We know you two have come out of the closet already. No need to feel ashamed about being a pair of homos."_

_"We are NOT homos. Take it back," Frodo yelled._

_"Homos, homos," the girls sang._

_"Ok, I didn't want to do it, but I'm afraid I have no choice. I'm going to have to destroy you with..."_

_"No...they're not supposed to know you have it." Bimbo interrupted._

_"I don't care. They've gone too far. I am going to destroy you with...THE ONE DING TO RULE THEM ALL."  
_

_"NO NOT THE DING!" Eowyn screamed in fear. Or mock fear you could say. _

_Frodo snatched his boxers off to reveal his very...ahem...aroused privates._

_"It's impossible. The ding couldn't possibly be here in the Shire."_

_"Yes it can. And it is. He inherited the ding from me, but now he's gone and showed it to you. Frodo, you ass, you could die at any moment."_

_"Well I'm taking the girls with me." _

_Frodo ripped off what little clothing the girls had on off._

"Okay. I am not watching this shit," Hermione said while getting up.

"Me either," Seamus said. He got up also.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Why would you buy that?" Parvati asked.

"Hey we didn't know it was going to be like this," Fred retorted. "Right, George? George?" Fred shook George's shoulder for his eyes were practically glued to the television set.

"Oh, come on, gross. I think he's...enjoying...this," Lavender said while pointing out his...ahem...aroused privates.

Everyone laughed at him as he tried to cover it up. He bolted from the room and up the steps to the bathroom.

"I can't believe you guys bought a porno," Hermione said shaking her head.

_"Oh, oh, oh my goodness. Frodo, ooh. Just like that. Oh yes. Fuck me! Fuck me!"_

"Oh come on didn't anyone think to turn it off?" Seamus yelled.

"Sorry," Harry said. He flicked his wand and the television shut off.

"Well guys. All of this has been too much for me. I'm going to bed," Hermione said as she left the room. Nobody noticed the wink she gave to Neville except Neville.

"Uh...yeah me too? I mean- I'm beat guys. See you in the morning," Neville said while walking hastily out of the room.

"So, I guess that's it for the rest of us. We might as well go to bed too, guys," Harry said.

"Just pick a bedroom. I think there should be enough for everyone."

Everyone filed out of the room one by one. Harry was the last to leave.

He sat got up from his spot on the floor and resumed a more comfortable position on the sofa. He replayed the events of the past twenty four hours in his head. He realized how things could seem so stable and definite for one moment and in the next everything has completely changed. How could he and Ginny fall apart? How could he end up snogging Lavender not even a few minutes later? What was wrong with him? Why didn't he feel bad about it? Why doesn't he love Ginny like he did a few hours ago? He figured that if he loved her as much as he thought he did then he wouldn't have let her go so easily. Harry concluded that he needed to talk to Emma. He knew she would know.

"Coming to bed, Harry?"

All further questions that Harry had left to ask himself were pushed to the back of his mind as he looked up to see Lavender in a skimpy night dress. It was black...and see-through. Harry could clearly see that she wasn't wearing a bra. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there with his mouth half open while he ogled Lavender. He guessed this was the answer she wanted because she smirked at him and started to walk over to him rather seductively.

"Like what you see?" she asked him.

Harry felt his mouth go dry. He nodded.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" she asked.

"All the blood has rushed out of my head. I don't think I _can_ think."

You see, all the blood rushed to his...ahem...aroused privates.

"That tends to happen a lot to guys when they're with me."

"Lavender, what are you trying to do?"

She lifted her skimpy nightie above her head and tossed it aside.

"Something that I've wanted to do for quite some time now."

"Lavender, we can't," Harry said while trying as hard as he could to not look at Lavender's full breasts.

"Why not?" she asked as she sat on his lap.

"Because..." Harry couldn't even remember the rest of his sentence.

"Because you're afraid of what I'm doing to you? Or are you afraid of what will happen between us when the deed is done?"

"Both."

"It's going to be fine. I know you want this as much as I do. Just go wiith what your instincts tell you to do."

Lavender shifted so that she was straddling him. She started to grind her pelvis into his and she placed his hands on her breasts. She removed her hands from his, but Harry kept them where she left them. She trailed kisses up his neck and to his jaw line all the way up to his lips. When Harry realized that she was about to kiss him he turned his head away from her lips. He remembered earlier what Lavender's kiss had done to him. He gently pushed her off of his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Lavender. I like you, but we just can't."

"Why not. You can at least tell me why, can't you?"

"We can't because that would be total disrespect to Ginny. How can I have sex with one of her close friends after we just broke up? That's not fair to her. I'm sure Ginny wouldn't screw Neville if I dumped her."

"So this is about Ginny?"

"Yes."

"Harry, she walked away from a good man. All I'm trying to do is move in before someone else gets you. I really want a take a shot at having a real boyfriend and you were just so good to Ginny. I never thought I would find someone who I knew would actually treat me with respect...and...and decency. You treat girls like how they're supposed to be treated and is it so wrong for me to want to be with you?"

"Lavender, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I may be drunk, but I'm full of Truth Potion, remember?"

"But, I just don't want to walk into a trap."

"Am I that bad? Would taking a shot with me be that terrible?"

"No, I guess not."

"Can we please just try?"

"Lavender, you're a nice girl...it's just...oh Merlin can you please cover up? Here," Harry said taking off his shirt and giving it to her.

"Give me some time to clear my head, okay. We can continue this conversation when I wake up."

Lavender nodded.

"I'll walk you to your room, okay?" Harry asked as he got up and offered Lavender his hand. She took it but didn't let go when Harry started to walk toward the steps. When they reached the top of the steps Harry peaked into his room. It was empty. He peaked into the room across from his. Emma slept peacfully on one end of the bed and Seamus sat on the other end with his head in his hands.

"If you take advantage of her, I'll kill you, Seamus."

"Don't worry. I won't lay a finger on her. It's just all the other rooms are full, so I figured I'd sleep in here."

Harry nodded and continued to guide Lavender down the hall.

The next bedroom was being occupied by Ron and Luna. The one after that was Fred and George's room. The next room, to Harry's and Lavender's surprise, contained a snogging Neville and Hermione.

"Did you know about them?" Harry asked. Lavender shook her head. Harry shrugged and closed the door.

Harry cracked the next bedroom door open and found Dean and Padma doing some very intimate things.

"I think the last room should be for you and Parvati," Harry said.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Lavender asked.

"Why?"

"Well because Parvati snores and its hard to sleep with her in the same room. Please?" She batted her long eyelashes at Harry.

"No way. First you sleep in my bed and then you'll try to rape me or something."

"Harry, I'm hurt. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"The kind that always gets what she wants."

"Oh, come on Harry. I promise I won't try anything. The only thing I'm going to do in that room is sleep."

"No, I can't let you."

"You don't trust me?"

"No, I don't trust myself."

Lavender giggled and said, "Well then, I guess you'll be needing your shirt back."

She pulled it off and once again revealed her breasts to Harry.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," she said smirking.

"You're an evil bitch," Harry said as he tore his eyes away from the sight before him.

Lavender walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "I just offered myself to you on a silver platter and you put the lid over me. You call me evil?"

She took two steps away from him and said, "All of this can be yours," before she handed Harry his shirt back and disappeared behind the bedroom door.

Harry walked back down the hall to his bedroom. What Harry really wanted was time alone to just think. He really wanted to just sort his life out. He has to resolve his Ginny issue. Is it really an issue, though? She's completely gone from his life and he has no feelings about this at all. He didn't want to force himself to feel bad, but he felt really bad for not feeling bad. Does that make sense? If he felt bad for not feeling bad, then he does indeed feel bad so he has nothing to feel bad about, right? He was confusing himself. Well he should also feel bad for starting whatever it was he started with Lavender. But he didn't. The only thing he felt bad about was not caring about how badly he hurt Ginny. And now he's back where he started. Harry was giving himself a headache. Or maybe it was the liquor that was finally starting to kick his ass...er...head...whatever.

He really needed to talk to Emma, but he didn't want to disturb her while she was sleeping. All of his thoughts would have to wait until she was awake.

When Harry reached his room he flopped down on his bed and immediately regretted it because his head started pounding.

"Shit. Dobby!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you know where Remus keeps his hangover potions?"

"Yes Dobby does, sir."

"Can you put two doses in everyone's bedroom on the night stands?"

"Of course Dobby can."

Dobby disappeared

He came back with Harry's draught first and Harry swallowed the chunky, gross, purple liquid as if it were pumpkin juice. He made a sour face. Dobby left to give everyone else their potion.

Harry undressed and put on pajama pants without a shirt because the summer nights were getting warmer and warmer. Plus he was so used to sleeping in the same bed as Ginny and they hardly ever went to sleep with clothes on.

As Harry lay in bed his mind wandered to Emma. He knew so little about her and yet he had so much love for her in his heart. She was so...so...loveable...no...happy...no...perfect. That's it. She's the perfect friend. He wanted to know everything about her down to the last beauty mark on her face.

Harry resumed his position in bed as he waited for a deep sleep to claim him. Nothing. He tossed. Nothing. He turned. Nothing. He yawned until tired tears fell from his baggy eyelids. Nothing. And then...

"Harry, come quick. It's Emma. Something's wrong with her." Seamus called from Harry's doorway as he barged through it.

"What? What happened?" He asked jumping up from bed.

"I dunno. She just...Oh, come on. See for yourself."

"What the hell did you do to her? I swear, Seamus, if you did anything I'll fucking kill you."

"Calm down, Harry. Your wasting time. Just come."

Harry shoved Seamus out of his way as he ran to Emma's bedroom. She was sweating and writhing in pain. Was that how Harry looked when he had his nightmare earlier?

He assumed it was.

Harry walked cautiously over to Emma's end of the bed. He tried to tap her shoulder, but she grabbed it with so much force. She dug her nails into his wrist and didn't stop when he started to bleed.

"FUCK! STOP IT!" Emma screamed in her sleep. "GET OFF OF HIM."

"Emma wake up. Everything is fine. Open your eyes."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US. LEAVE US ALONE." she yelled. Harry couldn't believe that she cursed twice. Maybe she wasn't as innocent as he thought.

"Nobody is bothering you. It's just a dream. Wake up," Harry tried again.

Emma let go of Harry and he caressed his wrist that now had finger nail-sized holes in it.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT US ANYMORE." she screamed. Emma must have been having quite some nightmare because she nonverbally and wandlessly made herself levitate from the bed. Harry looked around the room searching for an idea of how to handle this. What was he supposed to do? The girl was _levitating_ by herself. No wand, no spell. That's just not natural, even in the wizarding world. As he looked around he saw a frightened Seamus standing by the door and he saw a fully clothed Lavender that was in shock. Parvati and the twins were there too. Nobody looked like they knew what to do either. Harry felt a sharp pain in his left cheek as Emma kicked him in the face. Her legs were moving wildly. Harry did the only thing he could think of. He took her in his arms as she was still kicking and floating. He whispered, "Everything will be fine," as he waited for her to calm down. She did. She flung her arms around his neck and cuddled into him. Harry patted her head and sort of rocked her back and forth. Her eyes snapped open.

"Where am I?" she asked immediately.

"In the guest bedroom," Harry answered.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"I'm holding you, Em."

"Harry?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I think I love you."

"What?" Harry asked. He was confused. He put her firmly on the ground, but she never removed her hands from his neck.

"_What?_" Seamus asked as well.

**"WHAT?!" **That came from Lavender. Her face was red with fury.

"Kiss me," Emma said ignoring everyone's questions.

"Huh? Em, you're not well."

"I'm perfectly fine. I am pretty sure that I'm in love with you and all I want is for you to kiss me."

"I can't."

"Damnit, Harry," Emma said annoyed. She still had her hands wrapped around his neck. She leant in and kissed him herself. He moaned softly as she did this. Her lips were so soft...and... perfect. Everything about her was perfect.


	10. Dibs On Harry

Lavender and Seamus were feeling the exact same way, but looked completely different. Lavender looked as if he were ready to kill while Seamus looked like he'd just _been_ killed. Okay maybe they weren't feeling the same way. Everyone looked to the center of the room.

Harry and Emma never pulled away from one another. They were lost in each other.

"What's happening?" Seamus asked to nobody in particular.

"We're being screwed over, Seamus," Lavender said as her anger grew with every word and with every second Harry and Emma kissed.

"Since when do you have dibs on Harry?" George asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"I've had dibs on Harry ever since WE KISSED THE FOR SECOND TIME AND I ALMOST GOT HIM TO HAVE SEX WITH ME. EVER SINCE I TOLD HIM I WANTED US TO BE TOGETHER AND EVER SINCE HE TOLD ME WE WOULD TALK ABOUT IT WHEN HE HAD A CLEAR HEAD," she shouted in Harry's direction in an attempt to get him to stop kissing Emma and look at her. It didn't work

"Whoa. First Ginny and now you, Lav. Harry is breaking hearts left and right," Parvati said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I think he's the next Ron," Fred joked.

"There's only one Ron around here," Ron said from behind Fred and punching him playfully. Lavender was the only person besides Harry and Emma who had officially entered the room. Everyone else crowded by the door so Ron didn't see the little make-out session that was going on between Harry and Emma.

"Where's Luna?" George asked.

"She's sleeping. I kind of wore her out," Ron said smirking.

"Ugh. Don't you two ever do anything besides have sex?" Parvati asked thoroughly disgusted.

"_Someone_ apparently hasn't been getting any," Ron retorted.

"Um, hello? Can we get back to the situation that's at hand?" Lavender asked.

"What is it now? There's always something going on," Ron said.

"Oh, let me fill you in, baby brother. We heard shouting coming from this bedroom so we came to check out the damage. Apparently Emma was having a nightmare of some sort and she was talking -no shouting- in her sleep. Harry tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. She started attacking him. Then she went all weird and started levitating from the bed and started to kick Harry. So he took her into his arms and she woke up. Then…well…now they're…."

Fred stepped aside to give Ron a clear view of the room. Ron gaped at them.

"No way," Ron said. He looked, excited, shocked, and giddy all at the same time. "What's wrong with Lavender, then?"

"Umm, she said that she and Harry almost got it on, but he didn't want to and he said that he'll consider dating her when he wasn't drunk. So she's upset because here he is, snogging Emma."

Ron started to laugh.

"It's not funny," Parvati said.

"Yes, it is. This is hilarious."

"How can you say that?"

"Go, Harry!" Ron cheered as he raised his hands.

"Ugh, you're such a git."

"It takes one to know one."

"How dare you?"

"I feel so…" Seamus started in a hoarse whisper. He caused the heated argument to cease. Everyone listened hard to hear what Seamus had to say. Ron and the twins were hopinig that he would add more drama to the fiasco. The more drama, the more they laugh. Seamus hadn't said a word within the next few moments.

"Pissed? Used? Murderous?" Lavender offered after waiting for so long for him to speak.

"No…I feel happy for them." Seamus said. He had a small smile on his face

"What?" Lavender, Parvati, Fred, and George asked simultaneously. (Lavender shouted it actually.)

"Well, I think they would make a way better couple than me and Emma or Harry and Ginny or even Harry and Lavender.

"He's got a point," Ron said clapping him on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you all," Lavender said.

"Hey, I'm on your side, Lavender," Parvati said.

"Yeah, I think the rest of you have gone mental. Ugh, this has to stop NOW!" Lavender said. This was the last straw.

She stalked up to the kissing couple and wedged herself in between them so she was facing Harry. He didn't even notice because he continued to kiss Lavender thinking she was Emma. He pondered this new kiss for a moment and a strange familiarity came to him. This kiss reminded him of…

"Lavender, what the hell are you doing? I thought-" Harry said, but he was interrupted by Lavender's glare.

"You thought you could pull a fast one, that's what you thought."

"Lavender, I'm sorry."

"You are?" Emma asked. She looked hurt.

"No not about the kiss-"

"You're not?" Lavender asked.

"No I am-"

"Make up your mind, mate," Ron called from the door. He and the twins looked very amused.

"Harry?" Emma asked.

"Harry!" Lavender ordered.

Fred, George, and Ron started to laugh.

Harry felt his headache coming back.

"Everyone just shut the hell up for two seconds!" He yelled.

"I owe everyone an explanation, especially you, Lavender."

"Yes, you do. What happened to 'Total disrespect to Ginny?' and-and 'That's not fair to her?' I thought you liked me."

"I did, but now I don't know what I want. I did want you, but I've seen a whole different side to Emma that I think I like so much more."

* * *

**_"The spaces in between your fingers were made so another's could fill them," by Anonymous_**

* * *

"Harry, I think I really love you," Emma said. She made her way to Harry and took his hand into hers. 

Harry's face softened at her words and at the way their hands felt so perfect when they joined.

"You stay out of this," Lavender ordered.

"Okay."

Emma obliged. She let go of Harry and took two steps back and held her hands up in surrender.

"No, don't do something just because she told you to do it. You're as much apart of this as she is," Harry said. Emma was just way too nice to stand up for herself.

"Yeah, she's apart of it. Everything is her fault," Lavender said.

"Harry I don't want to fight with her. I'll stay out of this if it's what she wants."

"No, I have a bone to pick with you, too," Lavender advanced on her. Emma took two more steps back which caused her to stumble onto the bed.

Lavender towered over her and yelled in her face, "I thought you liked Seamus. Isn't that what you said downstairs? Didn't you say you and Harry had no intimate feelings toward each other whatsoever? I thought you were 'just friends' as you so clearly stated it. Now all of a sudden you have a little nightmare and decide to snog the first person in sight. What kind of person are you?"

Silence.

"ANSWER ME!" she growled into Emma's face again. Emma was like a deer caught in the headlights, completely defenseless against Lavender's wrath.

"That's enough, Lavender," Harry said to Emma's defense.

"No. Not until she answers me."

"I said _enough_," Harry said as he grabbed Lavender's arm to pull her away from Emma.

"No! I'll kill her," Lavender said. Seamus darted into the room to help Harry restrain Lavender.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME. LET ME GO. I'M GOING TO SMACK THAT BITCH BACK TO BEAUXBATON'S."

"Oh, Merlin, I hate conflict. I hate fighting," Emma said as she shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears in attempt to block out the world.

"I don't care how much she hates it. I'm going to hit her so hard that her dead mum will feel it in hell,"

Everyone at the door gasped. Emma opened her eyes, but still covered her ears. She let her tears fall.

Parvati walked over to Lavender and smacked her so hard that she fell to the floor.

"How could you be so heartless? My mum died in the war. Do you know how hard it is to lose your own mother? You of all people should know what it's like to lose your own mother. How dare you? How _dare_ you."

"I'm sorry, okay. You didn't have to smack me, though."

"Yes, she did. Just because Harry doesn't want to be with you, you just throw this bitch fit and start attacking poor Emma," Seamus yelled.

"Poor Emma? She kissed Harry in front of me."

"Yeah, so what? She didn't know you liked him. And even if she did know you still don't have a right to say who he can and can't kiss. He's single and damnit if he wants to snog the whole world, he can. You have no power over him."

"Yes, but I liked him first."

"And she likes him now. You don't control a damn thing. I liked Emma first, but I can't make her be with me if she doesn't want to be. Can't you get that through your head?"

"No, it's not fair."

"Well get over it. Life's not fair. You can't get everything you want all the time. Sorry to break it to you, Lav, but Harry won't be added to your "I Fucked Him" list any time soon."

Lavender opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn't have anything to say to Seamus's remark so she did what she does best. She she looked around the room and whenshe saw that nobody was on her side she shrieked the highest, loudest shriek she could muster (Think of Regina George in Mean Girls when she found out the Kaaltein bars made her gain weight. Remember how she screamed all tthe way home? This is exactly like that. If you never saw Mean Girls then just try and picture it.) and pushed her way out of the room.

The room went silent and nothing could be heard except Lavender's faint screams from her room at the end of the hall.

"Is it just me or does everyone think that girl sounds like a Mandrake?" Ron asked. The twins bursted into hysterical laughter. Seamus chuckled.


End file.
